Do I Really Know You At All?
by koichii
Summary: Being engaged to a man she doesn't know, Cagalli ran away from home. No further summaries.   v
1. The Arranged Marriage

**Do I Really Know You At All?**

**1. THE ARRANGED MARRIAGE**

"NO!"

Uzumi sighed at his daughter's outburst. "Cagalli-"

"I said no!" The blonde girl exclaimed. "Dad, you can't be serious!"

The leader of Orb just shook his head. His daughter is really like her mother. So stubborn. "Cagalli, I'm serious."

Cagalli pulled at her hair irritably. "But… But you didn't even tell me!" She protested.

"That's why I'm telling you now." He said. When she frowned, he heaved a deep breath. Just as he anticipated. He'll have trouble with his only daughter. "Cagalli, please understand. Patrick and I had reached a mutual understanding. You must marry his son. That will serve as a symbol of the end of the war between coordinators and naturals."

"But dad… This is so unfair!" She exclaimed. She knew that she's losing hope but she won't give up. _I won't marry a guy I don't love. No freaking way._ "I'm sure his son feels the same way, too."

Uzumi smiled which confused her. "Oh no, you're wrong. He agreed with us. He said he's ready to marry you anytime."

Cagalli rolled her eyes. So she's alone in this battle. Suddenly, an idea came into her mind. "Okay, fine. I'll marry him."

"Really? You're okay with it?" Uzumi asked dubiously.

She nodded. "This is for Orb, right? If that will make everyone happy and the world at peace, then go."

Uzumi went to her and hugged her tight. "Thanks, baby. I'm really happy."

She hugged him back. "No problem, dad."

* * *

><p>It was all dark in the big house that night. All the people in there are asleep except for a certain someone. She can be seen tiptoeing on the garden so as not to alert the guards on the manor. When she reached the high wall, she easily climbed it and landed onto the opposite side of the wall with a soft thud.<p>

She heaved a sigh of relief once she was out of the manor. She just agreed with what her father wants so he won't be too tight on her. She looked back at the huge house that had been her home for the past 18 years. _Sorry, dad. I love you but I love my freedom more. _With that, she disappeared into the night.

* * *

><p>"Eh? Where is she Uzumi?" Patrick asked as he stirred his coffee.<p>

Uzumi shook his head. "I don't know. I don't understand. She agreed yesterday but her nanny found her missing this morning."

After they found Cagalli missing, Uzumi instantly informed Patrick about it. Luckily, the chairman of PLANTs is currently at Orb. He seems to take it calmly. "I like your girl, Uzumi. She knows what she wants and what she doesn't want. She'll make a perfect partner for Athrun here." He motioned to his son who's sitting beside him.

Athrun sighed. "Dad, just let her be. There are still other ways how we can show to the world that coordinators and naturals are okay now." He said but his mind is wandering towards the blonde girl. _And where is she now?_

"I think I know where she is." Kira, Cagalli's older twin brother, said as if he'd read Athrun's thoughts. The three looked at him.

"You do?" Uzumi asked his son eagerly. "Where is she, Kira?"

Kira sighed. "I'm not sure but I think she's there."

* * *

><p><strong>Where is Cagalli?<strong>

**`KOICHII**


	2. Freedom

**falconrukichi:**** Cagalli is just around. :D**

**MOTAN:**** Thanks! Gonna update lots today.**

**Xx Meisha xX:**** Kira always have to endure Cagalli's actions. XDDDD Well, one thing's for sure. She's still in Orb. Hehe Thanks!**

**blondeprincessa:**** I've spent a whole day of no proper net connection yesterday so I'm publishing more than 2 chapters today. :D**

**Fate Camiswhil:**** Sort-of-friend's place. Hehehe. After posting chapter 1 yesterday, I read Sweet Serendipity. Then I was like, oh, almost the same intro. XDDDD I'm tired of Patrick being grumpy and the antagonist. I like to think of him as the cool father. I don't think Lenore will be here but I will think about it. By the way, Athrun's not just interested. He's in love with her. XD Anyway, I love the Vanessa Carlton's song "Ordinary Day". It really suits Kira and Lacus. Also, "I'm Only Me When I'm With You", I actually have that in my playlist! :3**

**Miyu Nanami:**** Yes. They are getting married. That's Cagalli for you. Always the stubborn one. :D**

**Riko Chiaki:**** Hahaha Cagalli being kidnapped. XDDD Goodluck to the kidnapper. LOL. Patrick is a goodie goodie here. But he won't really appear that much on the fic. XDDDDDD**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, minna! :D**

**Semi-AU.**

* * *

><p><strong>Do I Really Know You At All?<strong>

**2. FREEDOM**

"Haha! Freedom! I love it." Cagalli exclaimed happily as she walked along the beach coast.

Unbeknowst to her father, she's still in Orb. She's now in her favorite hotel and beach resort. It is located on the northern part of Orb **(A/N: I just made it up. LOL.)** and it is very far from the capital so she don't reckon that her father would think she's here.

She played in the beach for a while, enjoying her new-found freedom. After a few minutes, she decided to go back in the hotel. On her way back, she met a middle-aged man. He smiled at her so she smiled back. The man approached her.

"Hey, are you free, Miss Beautiful?" The man asked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Cagalli immediately got out of the man's hold. "I'm sorry, sir but I think that you are mistaken. I have to go." She stiffly said but he pulled her back.

"Oh, quit playing games, baby. Let's go." He said then he started to drag her.

Cagalli panicked. She instantly punched the man on the face and ran away.

"You bitch! Come back here!" She heard the man shout but she didn't look back. She kept on running back to the hotel.

When she was just a few feet from the hotel, she looked back to see if the man had followed her. Because she wasn't looking, she bumped into something hard. She almost fell down because of the impact but a strong arm wrapped around her waist to prevent it to happen.

"Are you alright, miss?" A deep voice asked. She hastily looked up to thank her saviour but only managed a gasp when their eyes met.

_Oh-la-la. The most gorgeous man I've ever seen. I never thought that a man like this still exists. I love his eyes. A gorgeous pair of emerald green. _She mused as they continue to stare at each other.

* * *

><p>"Are you alright?" Athrun asked the girl in his arms. <em>Kira's right. She's really here. <em>He mused as he stared back at her. His bestfriend told him that maybe Cagalli is in the hotel and beach resort owned by Athrun's family in Orb. It's her favorite place and she doesn't know who really owns it. He volunteered to check whether she's here or not because it's safe. She hasn't met him yet.

She blinked several times. "Y-Yeah… I'm fine… Thank you…" She mumbled.

Athrun was about to say something when the man she punched a while ago arrived. "Hey, you! How dare you punch me!" He exclaimed angrily.

Cagalli immediately moved. She partially hid behind Athrun and grabbed his arm instinctively. The blue-haired coordinator looked at her. Pure terror with a slight hint of annoyance is evident on her beautiful face. He took a deep breath and prepared himself to face the man. "Excuse me, sir. What can I do for you?" He calmly asked.

The man pointed Cagalli. "That bitch! She punched me!"

"You, bastard! You deserve it! You're such a maniac!" The blonde shouted before Athrun could speak again.

"You-"The man charged forward but before he could reach Cagalli, Athrun had blocked his way. He pushed her back so she's now fully hidden behind him. "Well, if you want to press charges, let's go to the police. There, you can be assured that she won't be able to escape."

Cagalli's mouth fell open. She was about to speak but Athrun went on talking. "But we will also charge you for harassing this lady here." He motioned to the blonde. "Please realize that this resort isn't used to harass people. I suggest you should leave now." He added. His voice now as hard as steel.

The man paled. "Never mind." He said then he went away.

Cagalli was relieved. "Thank you again."

"Welcome. Next time, don't' be so friendly to other men. You don't know what runs in their minds."

Cagalli scowled. "How dare you! I didn't expect him to be like that. Well you shouldn't have helped me if you're just gonna judge me like that." She retorted. _Why does it matter to me what he thinks? _She wondered irritably.

Athrun just shrugged. "My apologies. But remember that next time."

She nodded. "Yes. I will." With that, she turned around and continue going back to the hotel.

"Wait! Where are you going?" He asked which made her stop.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm just following you. I don't really know you. So, goodbye." She said but feeling like she doesn't really want to go. Like she wants to stay with her gorgeous saviour a little longer. _What's happening to me?_

"I'm… err… I'm Athrun. Athrun Zala." He said as he followed her when she walked again. "You?"

"Zala? Sounds familiar." She said as she stopped walking and faced him. Athrun gulped. Then she shook her head. "Maybe I've heard it somewhere. I'm Cagalli. Cagalli Yula Attha." Then she froze. _Oh shit. I gave him my real name. I hope he wouldn't recognize me. _She prayed.

Much to her relief, Athrun just smiled. "Nice meeting you, Cagalli."

* * *

><p>"So you escaped from your house because you don't want to be engaged?" Athrun asked while they were having dinner that night. They're now at one of the seaside restaurants on the resort. Cagalli is treating him to dinner as a thank you for his help that afternoon.<p>

The blonde pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Yes. I don't know him and I don't want to marry someone I don't love, let alone I don't know."

"Well, why don't you give him a chance to introduce himself to you?" He suggested. "Who knows what will happen if you two would meet."

"You've got a point but, no, I'm not interested." She said which made Athrun frown. "I know it's too selfish and too cowardly of me to run away just like this but I don't have any choice. Dad won't listen to me. I don't want to do something I would just regret in the end."

"You should just marry your boyfriend so your father couldn't do anything anymore."

Cagalli clapped. "Good idea! Why haven't I thought of that?" She exclaimed. She noticed Athrun frown. "Something the matter?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. So where's your boyfriend?"

She grinned sheepishly. "Your idea is great but there's a problem. I don't have a boyfriend."

Athrun got relieved but didn't show it. "Eh? You don't have a boyfriend? Oh, c''ve got to be kidding me. You're so beautiful and you don't have any?"

The blonde blushed. He just said she's beautiful! "Err… Thanks but I don't really have a boyfriend. My brother scares boys away." She said with a frown when she remembered Kira and his overprotective crazy brother antics.

Athrun chuckled. He knew Kira is really overprotective of Cagalli. He knows no friend when it comes to his twin sister. "What if your almost-fiancé is the one meant for you?" He asked as he stared intently at her.

Cagalli became uncomfortable of Athrun's stares. "I don't think so." She managed to whisper.

"And why is that?" He leaned closer to her.

"Err…" She tried to think of an answer but her mind is blank. Athrun's close proximity leaves her in a nervous state. _Why is my heart beating so fast?_

The arrival of their orders got their attention. Cagalli heaved a sigh of relief as she began to eat.

* * *

><p><em>I can feel you all around me<em>

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

* * *

><p><strong>The song's just random. I'm listening to it while typing this chapter.<strong>

**TITLE: All Around Me by Flyleaf**

**`KOICHII**


	3. Love Found

**Riko Chiaki:**** I am constantly fascinated by the special bond between twins. I want to have twins, too. A boy and a girl. hehehe There'll be a wedding soon. Oh! It's in this chapter. Hehehe XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Do I Really Know You At All?<strong>

**3. LOVE FOUND**

Albeit they just met, Athrun and Cagalli proved to be inseparable for the next several days. He served as her guardian/tour guide on the resort and brought her to places she hasn't yet explored.

And for a short period of time, she knew that she's falling for this familiar stranger.

Cagalli sighed. She's watching Athrun coming towards her. She sighed again. He's too good to be true. She's losing her heart to him.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked as he sat down the beside her on the sand.

Cagalli shrugged as she hugged her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them. "I'm watching the sunset." She said as she looked at the horizon where the orange orb of fire is slowly disappearing. "I really love it here." She mumbled.

Athrun smiled. "Really? You think you can live here?" He asked as he leaned closer to her.

"Yes. I can. It's so nice in here." She said. She heard him sigh. "Athrun, what's the matter?" She asked as she looked up at him. _Oh. _A mistake she'd made for he's so close to her now. In fact, if any of them would move, they would surely kiss. Move forward that is.

Athrun didn't answer. Instead, he held her chin firmly with two fingers as he began to dip his head. "Know what, you're really driving me crazy." He murmured then his mouth came crashing down on hers.

Cagalli's amber eyes widened in surprise. She remained motionless for a while but he became too demanding so she held onto his shirt and followed the movement of his lips.

She couldn't look at Athrun when they parted. He lifted her face to his so she could meet his gaze.

"I love you." He said.

Her eyes widened again. "Athrun… I… anou…" She diverted her eyes from him. "I… I love you, too." She then blushed furiously.

Athrun grinned then he pulled her to a hug. "I love you more." She hit him on the shoulder, he laughed.

* * *

><p>It was already 11 PM but Cagalli still couldn't sleep. She couldn't help but think about Athrun and what happened earlier. She smiled.<p>

_I think it's time to tell dad about us. _She thought as she got her phone and turned it on. A few seconds only passed and it rang. "Dad…" She murmured when she saw the called ID. "Hello."

"Hey, baby, where are you? Kira and I are so worried about you." Uzumi said on the opposite line.

"Err… dad, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. And for where I am, I'm sorry, I couldn't tell you."

Uzumi sighed. "I'm sorry if I forced you to marry someone you don't know but please, can you come home? Let's talk about this." He pleaded.

Cagalli went to the window and watched the ocean lit up by the moon. She sighed, too. "Okay. I'll come home. Soon. Dad, I have to sleep now. Goodnight."

"Okay, goodnight baby."

* * *

><p>Cagalli was out of her self the next day and it really worried Athrun. "Hey, what's wrong? Are you alright?" He asked as he sat beside her. They're now on the far side of the beach, sitting above the rocks. He found her there, watching the sea. And the way she's boring holes on the body of water, he's sure she's not seeing it.<p>

She nodded without looking at him. "I'm alright."

The blue-haired frowned. "No, you're not okay. Tell me, what's wrong?" He asked softly.

Cagalli sighed. She rested her head on his shoulder. She then told him about the conversation she had with her father last night. "Look, I want to go home. I miss him and Kira but I don't wanna marry any other guy." She looked up at him. Her amber orbs now shining with tears. "I want to marry only you, Athrun."

"Then I guess I should do this now." Athrun said which confused her. He smiled as he pulled a small velvet box from his pocket and kneeled down in front of her. He opened it and revealed a ring with a band of diamonds and white gold while on the center is a rose-shaped emerald. It reminded her of his eyes. "Cagalli Yula Attha, would you mind changing your name? Will you be Mrs. Athrun Zala?"

Cagalli was speechless at the smoothly-delivered line. She looked at Athrun and could only see sincerity in his emerald orbs. "Y-Yes… I will marry you." She knows that it's happening too fast but she doesn't care. She loves Athrun and that's what's important.

Athrun's smile widened as he slipped the ring on her left ring finger. "I love you, Cagalli."

"I love you too, Athrun." She replied then before he could speak, she pulled him towards her by his collar and kissed him.

* * *

><p>Athrun and Cagalli were married two days after. It was just a very simple wedding held on the beach during sunset. <em>My dream wedding with my dream guy. <em>**(A/N: Me, too, Cagalli. Me, too. HAHA)**

It was their first night as a married couple and Cagalli is so nervous. She's seated at the edge of the bed facing the window. She's still wearing her wedding dress.

She gave a start when she heard the bathroom door open. "Hey, aren't you going to change?" Athrun whispered in her ear which caused her to blush.

She hastily got up, face still apple red. "Y-Yes! E-Excuse me." She said without looking at him because except for a towel riding low on his taut hips, he's not wearing anything **(A/N: Yum!)**. She heard him chuckle when she closed the bathroom door.

Cagalli closed her eyes the moment she was inside. She stripped her clothes off then she placed herself under the shower to ease the tension she's feeling.

She gave a start when she felt the door open. She looked back and blushed when she saw Athrun on the doorway. She blushed even more when she realized that he'd taken off the towel already **(A/N: My eyes! It won't close! LOL)**. He went inside and slowly approached her. She backed off until she was pinned against the wall.

He chuckled as he placed his hands on either side of her head so she's now imprisoned in his arms. "Are you scared of me, darling?" He asked, his lips only a few inches from hers.

Cagalli could feel her heart pumping mad. "N-No… why would I?" She asked, her voice barely audible.

Athrun smirked. "Good. There's no need to be afraid of me." With that, he kissed her.

* * *

><p><em>In my body, the feeling was throbbing<em>

_Confirming my feelings for you…_

_Everyone looks for things they don't need_

_But me, I found you…_

* * *

><p>The next few days seems like paradise for the newly-wedded young couple. They just did what they want to do without a care in the world.<p>

But after a while, Cagalli felt that she must go home and let her father and Kira know about Athrun. She told her husband about that. **(A/N: Grinning like a fool everytime I mention the word husband. Heeee.)**

He sighed. "Okay. But I just have to do something today then we'll go back tomorrow. Is that fine with you?" When she nodded, he smiled then kissed the top of her head. "I'll be back. Remember, I love you and I always will." He said seriously.

"Eh… What's happening to you, Athrun? You're so serious." Cagalli teasingly asked.

He just sighed again. "Just remembrer that, okay? I love you, Cagalli."

"I love you, too." She said. He smiled then he left. She just followed his retreating figure with her eyes. She's really puzzled by his actions a while ago.

* * *

><p><em>Please don't ask me why I'm not talking<em>

_I just can't explain…_

* * *

><p><strong>Songs: Can You Feel My Love by Tamaki Nami (A Gundam song. It's my favorite next to Akatsuki No Kuruma)<strong>

**Please Don't Ask Me (I forgot who sang it)**

**What's happening to Athrun?**

**Please don't kill me on the following chapters. *Puppy dog face***

**`KOICHII**


	4. Forget About Me

**I firmly believe that fanfics should be finished as early as possible to avoid disappointing the readers. Of course, I'm just joking. Craving for the next chapter once in a while is good. XD**

**What am I blabbering about? LOL.**

**Fate Camiswhil: Athrun is really drooling. Cagalli, too. hahahaha XDD hahaha nothing will happen to them. But please, don't kill me in this chapter. XDDDD  
><strong>

**Riko Chiaki: I'm not really into cheesy weddings ehehe Patrick and Uzumi will know later. hehehe Cagalli's reaction to the truth will set the story's mood. XDDD  
><strong>

**Hope you won't kill me in this chapter. Hehehe**

* * *

><p><strong>Do I Really Know You At All?<strong>

**4. FORGET ABOUT ME**

The sun is already setting when Cagalli went back to the hotel. She decided to take a walk for a while. _Maybe Athrun's back. _She mused as she went inside. But she saw someone on the lobby which surprised her.

It was Kira. He's sitting on the couch at the lobby. She instantly went to her twin brother. "K-Kira? What are you doing here?" She asked.

Kira smiled then he hugged her. "Sis! I'm right. You're really here. I miss you, kiddo. So, have you met Athrun already?" He asked when he released her.

Cagalli got confused. "You know Athrun?" She asked when they were already in her and Athrun's suite.

The brunette ultimate coordinator nodded. "Yeah. He's my bestfriend and he's Patrick's son. Why? Is anything wrong?" He asked confusedly when he saw her went pale.

The blonde didn't respond. She headed to the door instead. But before she could touch the knob, it opened and revealed Athrun.

His emerald orbs widened when he saw Kira in the room. "Cagalli…"

"Who are you really?" She asked coldly. She tried to compose herself but nevertheless, tears fell down her cheeks. She brutally wiped it away. "Answer me!"

Athrun sighed. He tried to hold her but she backed off. Kira, who understood everything now, went to the door. He tapped the blue-haired coordinator's shoulder and left the room.

"Cagalli, let me explain." He said as soon as they were alone. He approached the blonde who's standing in front of the window. She has her back to him. When she didn't react, he went on. "Kira suggested that maybe you're here. So I volunteered to check if you really are. When I found you, believe me or not, I wanted to introduce myself to you but I got scared that you'd run away again if you find out who I am."

"So you fooled me? So that I wouldn't run away? So that I would marry you, because you let me believe that you love me when all you really wanted is for that arranged marriage to happen!" She exclaimed, pain evident in her voice.

"No! I didn't marry you because of that stupid agreement. I agreed with that arrangement because I love you. You don't know this but ever since the first time I laid my eyes on you- that's two years ago on Uzumi-san's birthday- I've already love you. That's true." He said as he moved even closer to her.

Cagalli sighed. "If you really love me, Athrun, why did you lie to me? I feel like a fool. Know what, let's just get this over. I hate liars. I'll forget everything that has happened and you do the same. Forget about me." She said as she attempted to go to the door.

But Athrun gripped her arm firmly. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and pulled her against his chest. "No! I'm really sorry about what I've done. It may sound so lame but I did it, all of it, because I love you." He then let her face him. Then to her surprise, he kissed her.

Cagalli didn't pretend. She kissed him back. _I love you, Athrun._ She thought as tears fell down her cheek again.

Athrun stopped kissing her. He looked at her face and saw the tears. And he ached for it. For her. For them. "Cagalli…" He reached out to her again when she pushed him away.

"There are things I cannot accept even if I do understand them." **(A/N: Familiar? LOL)** She said as she went to the door. "I love you, Athrun. But you betrayed my trust." She then left. Her last memory of him was the pain clouding in his emerald orbs.

* * *

><p><em>Wish that I could move on<em>

_Can't let go, it's too strong_

_Just like that and then you're gone_

_Is this how you wanted it to be?_

_Everything you had to say_

_Sent the tears right down my face_

_Now I'm trying to escape_

_The misery…_

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Forget About Me<strong>

**Really short chapter. Don't kill me pleaaaassssseeeeeee! *teary puppy eyes***

**`KOICHII**


	5. His Plan

**falconrukichi: hahahaha I have a good reason to stay alive, too! They won't end up together if I'm dead. XDD  
><strong>

**Kenji's here! I mean, in this fic. Not in this chapter though. Also, there's another OC here. He'll be showing up in this chapter. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Do I Really Know You At All?<strong>

**5. HIS PLAN**

5 years later…

A blonde woman sighed as she turned off her laptop. She leaned back on her seat and closed her eyes while massaging her temples. Her head's pounding even more everytime she remembers what happened earlier.

_Flashback:_

"_Hey sis, I have news for you." Kira said while they're chatting online._

"_What is it?" She typed back. She and her twin brother would always chat with each other since she left Orb. She's now in France. She'd been here for 5years already. After what happened between her and Athrun, she left Orb to forget him. But all her efforts seemed in vain though._

_Kira sent her a link. Cagalli frowned. __**A news article? **__She mused as she checked it out. Her eyes widened in surprise at what she saw. What's in the article?_

_It was a picture of Athrun and a red-haired woman that she doesn't know. According to the article, the two are getting married. Pain and jealousy started to eat her heart. She sighed._

_Hers and Athrun's marriage were not made in public. Only a few trusted people know about it for some reasons. First, it would certainly affect the treaty. Second, she wanted to keep it a secret for she wants to forget about it. Or that's what she thought._

"_So what can you say?" Kira asked._

_She replied fast. "I just don't get it. If he's marrying this woman, then why doesn't he sign the divorce papers that Kenji is constantly sending him?"_

_Kira sent her a smiley that is sighing. Cagalli smiled. "Well, I don't know. Why don't you come home and have a talk with him? It's been 5 years and many things had happened already. I mean, he has to know it, right? And maybe he wants to end everything between the two of you in the right way."_

_Cagalli's heart ached. __**End? **__She hastily wiped the tear that had unknowingly fell down her cheek. "I'll think about it. I gotta go now. I'm sleepy. Goodnight, Kira. Love yah."_

"_Love you, too. Kiddo. Take care."_

_End of Flashback_

_Will I go home? What if he finds out about- _The flow of her thoughts were interrupted when someone called her.

"Mommy? Why are you crying?" A five-year-old boy asked as he got up from the bed. He went towards her.

"Aaron…" Cagalli immediately wiped her tears away and opened her arms for him. She let him sit on her lap. "No, mommy's not crying. And you, why did you wake up? You should go back to sleep." She said as she stroke his hair.

The boy looked up at her which gave Cagalli a start. Emerald green eyes pierced her. She sighed. Her son, Aaron, really looks like Athrun. He has Athrun's features, especially the eyes. The only exception is that Athrun has midnight hair while Aaron is blonde.

A week after she left the resort, she found out that she's pregnant with Aaron. She never told Athrun about it and she told Uzumi and Kira to keep it a secret as well.

Aaron pouted which made Cagalli smile. He pouts like her. "Ehh, mommy, I can't sleep." He said as he snuggled against her.

The blonde woman shook her head and smiled. She carried Aaron back to bed. The boy lay in her arms while she continued to stroke his hair. After a while, he yawned. "Goodnight, mommy." He murmured. "I love you."

She kissed his forehead. "Goodnight, baby. I love you, too." She said as she hugged him tight. _I want you to know him, Aaron but I'm scared that he'll take you away from me. _She mused as she closed her eyes and followed her son in dreamland.

* * *

><p><em>Goodnight my angel time to close your eyes<em>

_And save these questions for another day_

_I think I know what you've been asking me_

_I think you know what I've been trying to say_

_I promise I would never leave you_

_And you should always know_

_Wherever you may go_

_No matter where you are_

_I never will be far away_

* * *

><p>"Do you think your plan will work?" Kira asked as he leaned on the couch.<p>

From looking at the divorce papers, Athrun looked at him. "Of course. I know she'll come back. By the way, thanks for helping me." He said as he got a lighter and burned the papers. **(A/N: This is fanfiction. Athrun's house is fire resistant. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA)**

Kira shrugged. "No problem. You really love her, don't you?" He knew everything. He knew what Athrun went into just to have Cagalli back. The blue-haired coordinator asked his friend, Meyrin Hawke, to pretend as his fiancee. Then he asked Kira to let Cagalli know about it and convince her to come back.

Athrun knows where Cagalli is. But he couldn't come after her because of his job as the ambassador of PLANT to Orb. He requested this position just to be close to the woman he loves.

Athrun nodded. "Absolutely, yes. She's my first and last love. I would do anything that she asks, except let go of her." He said then he turned to his laptop and stared at the blonde woman's picture. _I'll see you soon, princess._

* * *

><p><em>Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving<em>

_Cause when the heart breaks, no, it don't break even…_

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?_

_What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay?_

* * *

><p><strong>Is Meyrin a red-head or a pink-head? I'm confused. O.O<strong>

**Should I make her bad here or good? Mmm…**

**Songs: Goodnight, My Angel by Billy Joel**

**Break Even by The Script**

**`KOICHII**


	6. And They Meet Again

**Fate Camiswhil: I have more than enough reason to live. XD**

**This is the last for now. I'm still making chapter 7. :3  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Do I Really Know You At All?<strong>

**6. AND THEY MEET AGAIN**

A few days later, Cagalli is back to Orb. Of course, Aaron is with her. They're now at Orb International Airport waiting for Kira to fetch them.

"Oi! Uncle Kira's over there!" Aaron excitedly pointed to where the brunette is. Cagalli smiled when she saw Kira approaching them.

"Hello, kiddo. How are you?" Kira asked as he hugged her.

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired." She replied.

Kira turned to Aaron. "And you, how are you, young man?" He asked as he knelt in front of his nephew.

"I'm great! I'm excited to see grandpa." Aaron said as he smiled cutely at Kira.

Kira shook his head as he smiled. Aaron looks like Athrun so much. _Even though he's got blonde hair. _He added in his mind.

"Yeah, where's dad, Kira?" Cagalli asked when they were in his car. Aaron immediately fell asleep on the blonde woman's lap the moment they got in the car. It's only Kira who fetched them for they want to keep it private that she's back. Plus, the public doesn't know about Aaron yet.

"He's in PLANT for a meeting. He said he'll see you and Aaron when he gets back."

"He's really workaholic. Is everything fine here?" She asked.

Kira nodded. "Yeah. Still the same as what you've known. Hey, what's your plan? Will you introduce Athrun to Aaron?" He asked as he glanced at his sleeping nephew.

Cagalli sighed. "I don't know. I'm scared. What if he takes Aaron away from me?" She hugged the boy closer to her.

"I know Athrun, Cagalli. He won't take Aaron away from you."

She looked at her brother. "I don't know him, Kira. In fact, I wonder if I really know him at all." She said sadly as she rested her chin atop her son's blonde head. Kira sighed.

* * *

><p>Cagalli was going downstairs the next morning when the maid came in and gave her something.<p>

She smiled at the maid. "Thanks." The maid bowed then left. "What's this?" She mused loudly as she opened the brown envelope. "Huh?" She frowned when she realized that it contains the divorce paper she'd sent to Athrun. _I really don't get him. _She mused as she dialed the number of her lawyer.

"Cagalli, what can I do for you?" Kenji asked the moment he answered his phone.

"Kenji, why is the divorce paper here?" She asked back.

Kenji sighed. "Yeah, I was about to call you about that. I talked to Athrun last night and he said that if you want him to sign it, you should make him sign yourself."

"Damn." Cagalli cursed as she ran a hand on her hair. The bastard is really making her life hard. _I wanna kick his ass._

* * *

><p>After her and Kenji's conversation, Cagalli then proceeded to call Athrun. It was his office number. Her heart is pumping mad as she waits for someone to answer.<p>

"Hello, good morning. Ambassador Zala's office." A female voice answered. "What can I do for you?"

_So he's an ambassador. _Cagalli mused. She just realized now that she doesn't really know what Athrun's job is five years ago. _All I ever know was his name. _She bitterly mused. "Good morning. Can I speak to Mr. Zala?"

"No, I'm sorry. He's not to be disturbed. He's on a meeting right now." The voice on the opposite line said. It sounded irritated.

Being a hothead, Cagalli got irritated, too. "Can you please tell him that I called? And he needs to call me back. ASAP." She said in a stiff voice.

"Who's this?" The voice demanded. It sounded annoyed now.

Cagalli raised an eyebrow. Who is this woman? "Please tell him that his wife called. Thanks." With that, she hung up. "Bitch."

* * *

><p>"And what do you mean by this?" A familiar deep, husky voice asked which caused Cagalli to look up.<p>

She froze. There he is, the subject of her affection, standing on the doorway. He's holding a folder which contains the divorce paper.

"Hey princess, have you gone deaf?" Athrun asked when Cagalli didn't answer. He approached her.

She blinked several times. "Err… I'm sorry. What's that again?" _He'd gotten more and more gorgeous huh. _She mused.

He shook his head as he sat down across her. When he came back from a meeting, his secretary began to apologize profusely and almost kneeled in front of him. He got confused at the woman's actions. When he asked her what's going on, she told him that she got so rude to his wife when the latter called. He didn't hear the end of it though for when she mentioned 'his wife', he was out of the door in less than 5 seconds. "I was asking you what's this." He repeated as he placed the folder on the coffee table between them.

"That's the divorce paper." She said in a matter-of-fact voice.

Athrun chuckled which made Cagalli frown. "I know it. What I mean is that, what do you expect me to do with this?" He asked.

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Let's not play games here. Just sign this and it's done." She said as she pushed the folder back to him.

Athrun scowled. "Sorry to disappoint you, princess but I'm not going to sign it." He said then without any warning, he tore the folder and the divorce paper into half.

Cagalli's eyes widened. "What are you really up to huh?" She asked as she placed a hand on her forehead warily.

He smiled bitterly at her. "Don't you know?" He asked.

She looked away when she saw something in his eyes. "I'll have my lawyer send you another copy of it."

To her surprise, the blue-haired coordinator stood up harshly. "No. I wouldn't sign it. There'll be no divorce. You'll just get tired of sending me those damn papers." With that, he stormed out of the house.

When he was gone, Cagalli messed her hair in frustration. _What are you really up to, Athrun?_

A sickening noise made by a car bumping into someone or something pulled Cagalli out of her reverie. She instantly stood up. Her heart is beating so fast as she went to the door.

"Cagalli-sama!" A maid called which made **(A/N: No pun intended)** Cagalli to look behind her. "Aaron… he ran outside."

The blonde paled. She instantly ran outside and found Athrun kneeling on something in front of his car. He looked at her, he was pale, too. "Sorry…"

Cagalli saw Aaron unconscious in Athrun's arms. Blood was dripping from his head. "Aaron, no!" She shouted as she ran towards the two.

Athrun moved. He carried the blonde boy to his car and opened the door for Cagalli. She got in without second thoughts. She hugged Aaron tight as tears keep on falling down her cheeks. "Baby, don't leave mommy… Hold on…"

* * *

><p><em>And it makes no sense, what else can I do<em>

_How can I move on when I'm still in love with you..._

* * *

><p><strong>Song: The Man Who Can't Be Moved by The Script<strong>

**Why are there songs in every chapter? O.o God, I'm weird. XD**

**`KOICHII**


	7. Athrun and Aaron

**Riko Chiaki:**** Oh, sorry. Hehehe Meyrin's just a friend for Athrun. But what does she think of him? XD Kenji will play some-sort-of-important role here. :D**

**Fate Camiswhil:**** Aaron will be fine. He's meeting his daddy in this chapter. :D Thanks. I have many songs in mind.**

* * *

><p><strong>Do I Really Know You At All?<strong>

**7. ATHRUN AND AARON**

Aaron was immediately rushed to the emergency room when they reached the hospital. Cagalli is frantic. She had already called Kira but tears still won't stop falling down her cheeks.

Athrun is seated across where she's standing. He has his face buried in his hands. He's silently analyzing things. Confusion is obvious in him. _Let's clear this once and for all. _He mused. He was about to speak when he heard Cagalli sniffing. He looked up and found out that she hasn't stopped crying yet. He sighed. She have many explanations to make. He stood up and went towards her. "Cagalli, I'm sorry. Stop crying please. He'll be alright." He said as he wiped her tears with his handkerchief. He then placed it on her nose. "Blow." He commanded.

She obeyed him without any complaints. She looked away when she felt him staring at her. He's obviously waiting for her to say something. "Athrun… anou…" She started.

"Is he…?" Athrun asked before Cagalli could finish. She nodded still without looking at him. The blue-haired coordinator looked at the emergency room where Aaron is. _My son. _He mused. He couldn't understand what he's feeling now. He was about to speak again when the door of the emergency room opened and out came the doctor.

Cagalli rushed towards him. Athrun followed. "How is he, doc?"

"Well, there are no broken bones or any hemorrhage. The kid only has bruises and a wound on the head. But he lost a lot of blood. He needs a blood transfusion. I suggest you have your blood tested to see if it's compatible with his."

The blonde woman shook her head. "We don't have the same blood type. Aaron's type O. Can we just buy in a blood bank or something?"

"I'm type O." Athrun said before the doctor could answer.

Cagalli looked up at him. He smiled at her. The doctor nodded. "Let's go to the lab, Mr. Zala." He then walked away.

"Okay." Athrun said. "I'll be back." He told Cagalli then he followed the doctor.

* * *

><p><em>Plink. Plunk.<em>

Cagalli could hear the sound made by blood as it drops. She's inside Aaron's hospital room and watching as the Athrun gives blood to Aaron.

She looked at her son. He was pale a while ago but now, color began to come back to him. His cheeks started to regain its natural color. She smiled. She then turned to look at Athrun. He has his eyes closed. Before she could stop herself, she reached out to him and held his hand.

Emerald orbs opened and looked at her. She noticed that his eyes have now glazed over because of the loss of blood. She smiled at him. "Thank you." She said. She was about to let go of his hand but he held it tight.

"Aaron will be fine now." The doctor said as the transfusion was finished. "You just have to rest for a while, Mr. Zala. I'll be leaving now." With a bow to the couple, he left the room.

Silence reigned in the room. The only sound Cagalli could hear is the fast beating of her heart. She tried pulling her hand away from Athrun's grasp but it was futile. He's holding it tight. "Err… Athrun, can you please let go of my hand?"

Athrun smiled as he sat up on the bed. "That's good." He said without letting go of her hand.

"What's good? That I asked you to let go of my hand?" She asked, confused.

He chuckled as he pulled her towards him. She stumbled into his chest. "It's good to hear you mention my name again." He said as he stared intently at her. Then without any warning, he dipped his head to hers and kissed her long and hard.

Cagalli's eyes widened in surprise. She tried pushing him off but he's too strong. After a while she lay limp in his arms but he became too demanding (and he's so much of a good kisser) so her arms wrapped around his neck and she began to kiss him back.

_And the water is rising quick_

_And for years I was scared of it_

_We can't be sure when it will subside_

_So I won't leave your side, no I can't leave your side_

The 5 years that they were separated melted the instant he has her in his arms. The hospital vanished and it was just the two of them. They were back into the resort where they first met. And for a moment, they were eighteen again.

All the pent up feelings of frustration, anger, hurt, love were released the moment they kissed (rhyme? lol). She knows that this shouldn't be happening but stupid heart. When did it follow her?

_You could have a change of heart_

_If you would only change your mind_

_Cause I'm crazy about you, baby_

_Time after time_

_Without you one night alone_

_It's like a year without you baby_

_Do you have a heart of stone?_

"Mommy…" Aaron's voice made the two broke up. Cagalli is already blushing hard and she couldn't look at Athrun. She turned to her son who's starting to regain consciousness.

"Yes, baby?" She asked as she went to his side.

Aaron smiled when he saw her. "I'm sorry, mommy. I'm a bad boy. I didn't obey you."

Cagalli stroke Aaron's blonde hair as she smiled. "No, baby. It's fine. I'm happy that you didn't leave me." She said as a lone tear fell down her cheek.

Aaron reached out and wiped her tear off with his little hand. "Don't cry, mommy. I would never leave you. That's a promise."

Cagalli kissed her son's head. "Thank you, baby. I love you."

Athrun was watching Cagalli and Aaron the whole time. His heart warmed as he continue to watch the two. This is his child and the woman that he still loves. He refuse to accept defeat.

Aaron noticed Athrun watching them. "Who is he, mommy?" He asked as he stared at the blue-haired coordinator.

"Err… Aaron, he's… he's…" Cagalli stuttered. The moment she'd feared has already come.

"I'm your daddy." Athrun said as he stared back at this somewhat like little version of him. Blonde version that is.

Aaron's emerald orbs widened. He turned to her mother. "Is it true, mommy? Is he my daddy?"

Cagalli just nodded. She could see and hear the excitement in Aaron as he continue to stare at Athrun. The boy tried to sit up so she helped him. When he's already sitting on the bed, he reached out his little arms to Athrun. The blue-haired coordinator immediately went to him and held him in his strong arms.

Unexpectedly, warmth spread over Cagalli as she watched the two. She smiled as Athrun and Aaron stared at each other.

Then suddenly, Aaron smiled at the blue-haired coordinator and Athrun smiled back. Next thing she knew is that the boy had thrown his arms around Athrun while squealing, "Daddy!"

Athrun laughed as he sat on the side of Aaron's bed and let the boy sit on his lap. "Hello. What's your name, young man?" He asked warmly.

"I'm Aaron. Aaron Attha Zala. But Aaron is fine." The blonde boy said as he leaned on his father's chest.

Athrun smiled. "Nice name. Do you know my name?"

Aaron nodded eagerly. "Yep! Mommy said that your name is Athrun Zala." He said as he looked up at Athrun.

"Very good. And what did your mommy tell you about me?"

That was the cue for Cagalli to exit. She cleared her throat. Athrun and Aaron both looked at her. "Uhm, I'll tell the doctor that Aaron's already awake. Excuse me." She said then she quickly left the room.

Athrun grinned as he followed her with his eyes. _She really never changed. _He thought amusedly.

Aaron tugged at his sleeve which pulled Athrun from his thoughts. He looked at his son. "Yep? What's that again?"

The boy pouted which made him smile. He pouts like Cagalli. "You're not listening, daddy. I said, do you love mommy?" He repeated.

"Oh, sorry. Yes, I love your mommy but she doesn't love me." He said with a sad sigh.

Aaron made a face. "Ehh… That's not true. Mommy loves you."

Athrun's face lit up. "Really?"

The boy nodded twice. "Yeah! She said that she loves me so much because I remind her of you."

_Just what I wanted to hear. _Athrun mused. He grinned at his son. "But she's mad at me. I know it'll be hard for me to get her back but you'll help daddy, right?"

"Of course! I sure will, daddy. You two must reconcile already for I want to have a baby brother now." Aaron said frankly. Athrun laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Something Beautiful by Needtobreathe<strong>

**When Love And Hate Collide by Def Leppard**

**I just love Aaron. :D**

**`KOICHII**


	8. Worries

**I forgot that I've already made chapter 8 and it was just lying there, alone and forgotten, on my flash disk. ugh. Sorry~! _ Hehehe Here's chapter 8. I'm having trouble with chapter 9. x_x**

* * *

><p><strong>Do I Really Know You At All?<strong>

**8. WORRIES**

"Sis, how's Aaron?" Kira asked as he sat down opposite her. They are now at the hospital's cafeteria. Kira was on his way to his nephew's room when he saw Cagalli sitting alone at the cafeteria so he approached the blonde woman.

Cagalli sighed. "He's fine, Kira. No broken bones or internal bleeding though he needed a blood transfusion because he lost a lot of blood." She said as she twirled the empty can of coke with her fingers.

The brunette frowned. "Aaron's type O, right? Have you found a compatible blood for him?"

"Yeah. Athrun's type O, too."

"Athrun?" Kira wondered. Then his face lit up in realization. "You mean…?"

Cagalli sighed again. "Yes. It was his car who bumped into Aaron. He already know about Aaron."

"And Aaron? Does he know who Athrun is?" When she nodded, he continued. "Where's Athrun?"

"He's at Aaron's room. I left them there." She said as she looked at Kira. "Kira, I don't want to lose Aaron." Tears started to form at the corners of her eyes but she blinked them away.

Kira's heart ached. It hurts him to see Cagalli like this. He reached out to her and pressed her hand reassuringly. "Athrun wouldn't take Aaron away, Cagalli. I assure you that." He said. "Nobody will take Aaron away from you. I would never allow that. So don't worry, okay?"

The blonde woman smiled as she nodded. "Sankyuu, Kira."

The brunette smiled back. "Anytime, sis. Anytime."

* * *

><p>"What did your mommy tell you when you asked about me and where I am?" Athrun asked.<p>

Aaron pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Mommy said that you're far from us. You're in a far, far place and we couldn't reach you." He said with arm gestures.

It made Athrun smile. He thanked Cagalli silently for not killing him in Aaron's memory.

The boy looked up at him. "Daddy, you'll stay with us forever, right?" He asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

Athrun tucked his son under his chin and hugged him tight. "Yes. I'll be here. We'll always be together." He replied in a loving voice.

"Yay!" Aaron cheered as he clapped his hands. Athrun was about to say something again when the door opened and revealed Kira.

"Uncle Kira!" The boy exclaimed happily. The brunette smiled and approached the two.

"I heard what you did, young man. You worried your mommy. Don't do that again."

"Ehh… I'm sorry, Uncle Kira. I promised mommy and daddy that I wouldn't do that again. I'll promise to you too that I won't disobey mommy anymore." Aaron raised his hand as a sign of promise. He then smiled cutely at his uncle.

Kira sighed. He turned to Athrun. "He's really like Cagalli. He uses his charms to get away from trouble." He complained. He then turned back to his nephew. "Okay. You're forgiven." He said as he pat the boy's blonde head.

Athrun chuckled. "It seems like he got my looks but Cagalli's personality."

"Yeah. But he's a coordinator, Athrun."

The blue-haired man raised one perfect eyebrow. "How did you know?"

"Well, we had him checked up after he was born and we found out that he has the genetic makeup of a coordinator. Plus, he can go to SEED mode, too." Kira said. "He got really angry once and that triggered the transformation." (for the lack of a better term.)

"Really?" Athrun messed Aaron's hair affectionately. "So you're a coordinator."

"Itei…" Aaron protested with one eye closed. "Where's mommy?"

"She's at the cafeteria. Alone." Kira said but he's looking at his bestfriend.

Athrun sighed. He knew what Kira meant. He eased Aaron from his lap and tucked him back to the bed.

Aaron pouted. "Where are you going, daddy?"

"I have to talk with your doctor for a while and I'll find mommy, too." He kissed the boy's forehead. "Why don't you go back to sleep?"

Aaron yawned. "Okay." He said then he closed his eyes.

"Goodluck." Kira said. Athrun smiled at him then he left the room.

* * *

><p>"Cagalli, how is Aaron?" Kenji asked as he occupied the seat Kira vacated a while ago. When he learned from her that Aaron was involved in an accident, he instantly went to the hospital.<p>

"Aaron's fine. Athrun and Kira are with him now."

Kenji raised an eyebrow. "Athrun already knows?"

Cagalli sighed. "Yes. It was he who'd bumped Aaron." She ran a hand on her hair warily. "I'm afraid of what will happen after this, Kenji."

Kenji held her hand. "Don't worry. Once the divorce will be pushed through, I guarantee you that you'll have custody of Aaron."

Cagalli's heart ached at the mention of divorce but she smiled. "Thanks, Kenji."

Kenji smiled. "You know I would do anything for you, Cagalli." Then he stared intently at her. "I love you."

The blonde woman felt uncomfortable at Kenji's stares. "Kenji, you know I can't."

"I know. But I won't stop." Kenji said with a smile. "Don't worry. I won't pressure you. I can wait."

She smiled weakly. "Thanks."

Unbeknownst to them, someone is watching them. His emerald orbs hardened when he saw Kenji take Cagalli's hand. He sighed then he walked away.

* * *

><p><em>When you're dreaming with a broken heart,<em>

_The giving up is the hardest part…_

* * *

><p><strong>Dreaming With A Broken Heart by John Mayer<strong>

**I like Mayer. He's sort of chauvinistic but his songs are good. XDDD  
><strong>

**Anyways, I don't know how the song relates to this chapter. I was just listening to it.**

**`KOICHII**


	9. Conspiracy

**The songs placed in these chapters aren't really that related to the story. I'm just currently listening to them. Okay? :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Do I Really Know You At All?<strong>

**9. CONSPIRACY**

"Engagement party?" Cagalli asked as she read the invitation letter Kira handed her that morning. "Of you and Lacus? As in Pink Lacus?" She asked with doubt in her voice.

Kira frowned. "What's the matter with that? You make it sound like you don't believe me."

"I really don't believe you." She said which made Kira frown even more. She laughed. "Seriously, Kira. When did you propose to her? And I didn't even hear you two becoming a couple!"

Kira sighed. "I actually proposed directly without courting her first. I got threatened by her suitors." He admitted as he blushed furiously. "I proposed to her last week."

"Oh! I thought you would stay a coward forever." She laughed again when her twin glared at her. She's really surprised at this news but happy nevertheless. She knew that since they were kids, Kira has been in love with Lacus Clyne. Lacus is the daughter of the PLANT councilman, Siegel Clyne. The three of them became friends because their mother and Lacus' mother are bestfriends. Lacus would always be with her mother everytime she would visit Orb.

"Dad's constantly hinting that I should get married already." Kira added. "And the emirs, too. They said that I should get married before taking over dad."

"If I know, dad just wants to see his grandchildren from you." Cagalli joked which made Kira blush harder. She laughed. "Oh, Kira. My _baby_ brother blushing like a virgin." She teased.

"But, I am-" He stopped and blushed to the nth power when she raised an eyebrow at him. "I am your older brother!"

"Duh." She rolled her eyes at him. "Okay, fine. This is on weekend, right?"

Kira nodded. "Yeah. Lacus will be arriving on Friday night from PLANT with her parents."

"Oh." Then she turned serious. "Say, should we let Aaron attend?"

"It's up to you, Cagalli." Kira said with a shrug. Only a few trusted people knew about Cagalli and Athrun being married and having a child. "I think five years of hiding Aaron is enough."

"But I'm afraid of the consequences. You know how cruel the media is. Plus I'm still legally married to Athrun. I'm worried that it'll be politicized. Athrun and I can take anything but Aaron won't. He'll be the one most affected for sure."

"I think you should talk to Athrun about it. Being Aaron's father, he has a say to everything that would affect his son." Kira said after a few moments of silence. "But, if you ask me, the solution to your problem is simple."

Cagalli looked at her brother confused. "What?"

"Just be true to yourself, Cagalli." He smiled when she just stared at him. "Your heart is on the right track, kiddo. You just need to stop being too stubborn." He laughed when she pouted at him. He then got up and headed to the door. "Think about it."

* * *

><p>"Daddy!" Aaron happily exclaimed the moment he saw Athrun enter the front door of their house. He's there because he promised his son that he would take him out today.<p>

"Hello, Aaron." Athrun said with a smile as he swiftly caught the boy who jumped in his arms. "How are you?" He asked. After Aaron was released from the hospital, the blue-haired coordinator is always visiting him here. Cagalli's fine with it.

"I'm fine." Aaron said with a smile. "Where are we going today, Daddy?" He asked.

Athrun brought Aaron to the living room and settled him there on the couch. "Have you been to the beach?" He asked as he sat beside the boy.

"I've only seen a beach once. When we were going home from the hospital." Then he smiled to his father. "I wanna go to the beach!"

Athrun grinned. "Sure. But help me convince mommy first. Is that a deal?"

Aaron nodded as he and Athrun shook hands. "Deal."

* * *

><p>"What? What beach? Are you serious?" Cagalli asked when Athrun told her his and Aaron's plan. "And where's that beach?" She asked, though she knows the answer already. The blue-haired coordinator raised an eyebrow at her which made her heart pump mad. "Oh, right. Go. Just make sure you'll watch over Aaron 247." She said as she looked away.

"Eh, mommy, aren't you coming with us?" Aaron, who's been silent all along, spoke up. He has a little frown on his face. "Daddy says we'll be staying there for three days. I will miss you, mommy."

Cagalli swallowed. "Err… Your daddy's there, baby. Plus, I have something to do." She said. She would never go back into that resort again. Never.

"B-But…" Tears suddenly showed in Aaron's emerald orbs. He looked up at his mother with a very cute expression on his face. One that Cagalli knew if he uses it on her, she's a goner. "D-Daddy…" He turned to his father with the same pleading expression.

Athrun sighed dramatically as he pulled his son close to him. He then turned back to Cagalli who's having some sort of fight with herself. "Cagalli, Aaron will be sad if you're not there. Do you really want to break his heart?" He asked, his emerald orbs softening.

Cagalli groaned silently. _Damn you, Athrun. _She mentally cursed the blue-haired man. This is double assault! She knows that he knows she can't say no to Aaron especially when the kid would use that expression on her. And he's using his own technique to make her cave in. _Remind me why I love him. _ "Fine. I'm coming." She muttered in defeat.

Aaron's face lit up as he looked up at her. "Really, Mommy?" He asked. When she nodded, he clapped his hands. "Yay! I'll tell Uncle Kira!" With that, he ran to the garden where the brunette is, leaving Athrun and Cagalli alone in the living room.

"Err…" Cagalli shifted uncomfortably. "I'll go pack." She turned to go but he stopped her when he held her arm. Little bolts of electricity went up her arm the moment he touched her. "Yes?"

Athrun smiled at her. "Thanks." He said, his emerald orbs piercing into her amber ones.

She pulled away from him. "Uh… sure." She mumbled then she proceeded to go upstairs. She turned back to him when she remembered something. "And don't think I'm doing this for you!"

He just continue to smile at her. "Of course not, darling."

She blushed at his endearment. "Oh, shut up." She muttered then she ran away. Athrun chuckled at her actions.

* * *

><p><em>My heart is yours to fill or burst<em>

_To break or bury_

_Or wear as jewelry_

_Whichever you prefer_

* * *

><p><strong>The Beach~! They're going back there. Now with Aaron and for three days! Yay! What will happen? :D<strong>

**I love how Athrun and Aaron would conspire against Cagalli. Hehehe**

**No sign of third parties for now. Maybe later. :D  
><strong>

**Song: Hands Down by Dashboard Confessional**

**`KOICHII**


	10. Back To Where It Started

**Credits to Fate Camiswhil, Sandyx5, Riko Chiaki and HotaruZala for giving me ideas what normal people would do on beaches. I would only take a swim. Guess I'm that boring huh. XDDDDDD**

**Miyu Nanami:**** I'm still wondering, too, what will happen at the beach. Hehehehe Not really that imaginative when it comes to beaches. XDDDD**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Do I Really Know You At All?<span>**

**10. BACK TO WHERE IT STARTED**

It was already evening when Athrun, Cagalli and Aaron arrived at the resort. Fortunately, Kira agreed for Cagalli and Aaron to come with Athrun saying that they must be back on Saturday for the engagement party. The blue-haired coordinator promised to bring them back safe.

"What? Why is there only one bed?" Cagalli asked exasperated when she found out that there's only one bed for her and Athrun. She turned to him who's just looking amusedly at her predicament. "Can't you do anything? After all this is your resort." She said.

Athrun shook his head. "I'm sorry. The executive suite has only two rooms with one bed each." He said. Aaron had already taken the other room.

"I'll stay with Aaron then." She said then she turned to the door.

"Do you really hate me that much?"

From the door, she stopped and turned to look at him. She could've sworn she saw a flicker of hurt pass in his eyes but it was gone fast. He smiled at her. The kind of smile which didn't reach his eyes. "Goodnight, Cagalli." With that, he turned and left the room. She just stood there watching his retreating figure, her feelings now more chaotic than before.

* * *

><p>"To the left, Daddy!" Aaron shouted as he and Cagalli cheered for Athrun. They're on the beach right now, playing some sort of game like breaking watermelons with a bat (yeah, baseball bat. Goodness. I'm not really imaginative.). Aaron, being a coordinator himself, managed to break a watermelon in one try. It's the second time he's going to do it.<p>

"Okay! I got this." Athrun said then he moved a little bit to the left and raised his arms upward, ready to strike the watermelon just in front of him. In one lightning move, he skillfully broke the fruit in half.

"Yay! You're good, Daddy!" Aaron cheerfully exclaimed to his father who smiled while taking off the cloth from his eyes. He then turned to his mother who's grinning, too. "Your turn, Mommy."

"Eh?" Cagalli was surprised. "No. I'm not good at it. I'll just watch you and Daddy."

"You have to try, Cagalli." Athrun said as he approached them. He grinned when she frowned at him. "C'mon, don't be such a baby."

"I'm not- HEY!" She exclaimed when Athrun pulled her to him and swiftly covered her eyes with the dark cloth. "What the heck, Athrun Zala." She muttered as she subconsciously held onto his bare chest to steady herself. She could see nothing but darkness. "You'll pay for this." She whispered so Aaron couldn't hear her.

"If it's you who'll make me pay, darling, I wouldn't mind." Athrun whispered in her ear which caused her to blush. He smirked then he turned her around three times. "Just follow our instructions." He whispered in her ear again, this time from behind, when she hesitated. "Don't worry, I will protect you." His lips then brushed lightly against her cheek which made her blush even more. He smiled then let her go and went to stand beside Aaron.

"Go, Mommy!" The blonde boy cheered from behind her.

"Okay, fine. I'm going to do this." Cagalli said determinedly as she tentatively moved forward. She kept her ears alert so she can hear Athrun and Aaron amidst the noise of the crashing waves and other people on the beach.

"That's it! Just move a little bit forward." She heard Athrun say. She heaved a deep breath and moved her right foot forward.

But then, she suddenly stepped on a something that is not sand. "Ah!" She gasped when that something bit her foot. She stumbled onto the sand.

"Cagalli!"

"Mommy!"

Cagalli heard footsteps approaching her as she pulled the cloth away from her eyes. She looked down her right foot and groaned when she saw her foot bleeding a little and a crab running away from her.

"Cagalli, what- Oh." Athrun mumbled when he and Aaron got near her. "You stepped on it?" He asked as he checked the blonde woman's foot.

"Maybe." Cagalli replied sarcastically.

"Does it hurt, Mommy?" Aaron asked, anxiety so obvious in his emerald orbs.

Cagalli smiled at her son. "Just a little. I'm fine, baby." She assured him.

"Okay." Athrun mumbled as he lifted Cagalli in his arms without any warning, ignoring the blonde woman's protests. "Aaron, let's go back to the hotel, baby. Mommy needs to be treated." The boy nodded and he walked beside his father who's calmly walking back to the hotel with his mother in his arms as if she's just as light as a feather.

"Athrun, put me down. I can walk." Cagalli protested as she tried to get loose from Athrun but it was in vain for he's holding her firmly.

"Cagalli, stop being so stubborn please." The blue-haired coordinator said patiently. He entered the hotel's lobby with Aaron and just ignored the looks thrown in their direction. Especially the flirty ones directed at him.

Meanwhile, it didn't miss Cagalli's eyes when every woman in the room, even the employees, drooled over Athrun. Damn him for forgetting his shirt on the beach. Accepting the inevitable, she crossed her arms on her chest and ignored him, also the stares that people are giving them. "Stupid Zala." She mumbled so low.

But Athrun heard it. He chuckled and gave her a quick kiss on the lips which surprised her. Everyone who saw it had their eyes widening. Aaron, who saw it, too, just smiled. "You were saying something, darling?" He asked amusedly at the furious blonde in his arms as they proceeded to the elevator.

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>"Ow! Take it easy, will you?" Cagalli snarled when Athrun accidentally pressed her wound harder with the cotton filled with alcohol. They're now back in their suite. She's sitting on the huge couch in the main room while he's kneeling in front of her and treating her wound on the foot.<p>

"Sorry." Athrun said not feeling really sorry at all. In fact, he's smiling! Of course, he doesn't want anything bad happening to Cagalli but he couldn't help but be happy that he's getting close to her like this (he even kissed her two times today).

Cagalli saw the smile in Athrun's face and frowned. "Oh, shut up." She muttered then she looked around for Aaron. After making sure the boy's not there, she added, "Stupid Zala. Stupid crab." She muttered.

Athrun laughed at Cagalli. The blonde woman frowned even more. "What are you laughing at?" She demanded.

"You. You're so funny." Athrun said. Then he looked at her intently.

"W-What?" Cagalli suddenly felt herself getting uncomfortable under Athrun's stare. _Where's Aaron? _She mused, mildly panicking. The blonde boy seemed to vanish the time she needed him the most. She looked up at Athrun when he tipped her chin up with his fingers. "Y-Yeah?"

He smiled softly as his face inched closer to hers until their nosed touched. Cagalli can't seem to find the strength to pull away especially as Athrun's emerald orbs held her in a trance. "Cagalli, I love you." He didn't let her answer for he sealed her mouth with his.

Unknown to the two, a small blonde figure is watching them from the doorway. He smiled as he watched his parents then he closed the door and skipped happily.

* * *

><p><strong>Father and son conspiracy! Haha.<strong>

**Thanks to stupid crabby. LOL.**

**`KOICHII**


	11. The Deal

**littlemsstrawberry:**** hehehehe I truly can relate to you. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing! I promise I'll try my best to update as soon as possible. :D**

**Fate Camiswhil:**** I'm wanna make a nice scene between them. Haha. Sorry, I forgot to describe what she wore but then, I'll leave it to the readers' imaginations. Heeeeeee..**

**Riko Chiaki:**** I don't know where I've got the crabby thing. Or was it from your fic? :D**

**Butter N Cream:**** Thanks~! I certainly will update faster next time.**

**Mwah Z:**** Thank you desuuu!**

**Does anyone here like K-On? ^^ I'm listening to their song right now. Sorry for the late update!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Do I Really Know You At All?<strong>

**11. THE DEAL**

"Who's that blonde woman with Athrun-sama? She looks familiar."

"She looks like the princess of Orb, Cagalli Yula Attha."

"Are they a couple? I saw Athrun-sama kiss her a while ago."

"And who's the little boy? Is he their son?"

"Are they married?"

That's the questions and speculations heard between the staff of the resort as they watched Athrun, Cagalli and Aaron having dinner in one of the fancy seaside restaurants in the resort. Of course they knew they should respect the privacy of their employer but they can't help but be intrigued. After all, it's The Athrun Zala they're talking about. Plus, if the woman is really Cagalli Yula Attha, she isn't just any ordinary person.

And Cagalli couldn't help but worry about it. She's not worried for herself. She 's worried for Aaron. Surely, if the news would spread that she and Athrun have been and are still married and they have a son, Aaron would surely be the one affected the most. **[1**]Athrun's a citizen of PLANT and they have this law that every child of a PLANT citizen, especially those of high-ranking officials and military people, should brought up to PLANT until he or she turns 18. Athrun is obviously an important figure of PLANT. He's the ambassador of PLANT to Orb and not to mention he's the son of the current chairman. The supreme council of PLANT would surely take interest in little Aaron if they find out about him.

"Mommy? Are you listening?"

The blonde woman's head snapped up when she heard Aaron. She looked at her son who has a small frown on his cute face. "Ah, sorry, baby. What's that again?" She asked. She haven't realized that she'd been spacing out.

But Aaron is a sensitive and smart boy. Thanks to his parents who have excellent genes. "Mommy, are you alright?" He asked.

"You look pale, Cagalli." Athrun added. He noticed that she'd been spacing out since they arrived at the restaurant. "Something wrong?"

_Yes! Something's wrong! It concerns Aaron, you idiot. _She wanted to snap at him but couldn't because their at a public place. Attracting more attention is the last thing she wanted to happen now. She smiled weakly instead. "Nothing. I'm just tired." She half-lied. True, she suddenly felt tired. Her mind and heart are in chaos right now. She suddenly got a headache.

Athrun and Aaron both frowned. If it had been some other time, Cagalli would have found it amusing. The two's expression are really identical. Nobody would ever think that they aren't related. That made her more sick to the gut. She's scared of losing Aaron. He's her world now.

Athrun placed a hand on her forehead which gave her a start. She's always jumpy around him. She still haven't forgotten the kiss they have shared a while ago. "You're cold." He said, his frown deepening. Her skin felt ice cold and she looked as transparent as a ghost. It worried him. "Maybe we should go back so you could rest."

Cagalli nodded weakly. "Okay." The little family then got up and left the place.

"Mommy…" Aaron called as he held his mother's hand. Cagalli looked at him. "Are you sick?"

And Cagalli could see the worry in her son's emerald orbs. Her heart ached. She would do everything just to protect this little angel of hers. She smiled then she hugged him tight. "Mommy's fine, baby. Don't worry, okay?" She assured the boy.

Athrun couldn't help but be moved by what's happening in front of him. Albeit Cagalli says it's nothing, he knew that it concerns Aaron. And somehow he has an idea of what's worrying her. "Come on. Let's go." The three of them entered the elevator when its doors opened. They never heard the whispers of some staffs and guests among themselves.

"I told you. She's the princess of Orb."

"And the kid's their son. I heard him call them mommy and daddy."

"So they're together? But I thought I saw at the news a few days back that Athrun Zala's getting married."

"I just wish I brought my camera."

* * *

><p>"Aren't you going to tell me what's bothering you?"<p>

From looking outside the window in the bedroom, Cagalli turned to Athrun who's leaning against the door frame. He had just tucked Aaron to bed and then he went back to her. He would let her talk. Whether she want to or not. He raised one perfect eyebrow when she just stared at him for a while then she turned to look outside again. "Well?"

"Nothing's bothering me, Athrun. I'm just tired." She lied. Of course there are many things bothering her but hell would freeze first before she would tell him about it.

Athrun exhaled irritably. He's a patient man but Cagalli would always find a way to irk him. And one of those ways is the outright lying in his face even when he could clearly see it. "Cut the crap, Cagalli. I know it's about Aaron."

"If you already knew then why are you asking me?" She snapped back furiously as she turned to glare at him. Something in her eyes made Athrun's heart ache. There's sadness, anger, worry and fear. Wait. Fear?

And it was enough to kill the irritation starting to bubble up in him. He went to sit beside her on the sitting area. "Cagalli, what's wrong?" He asked, softly this time.

The blonde woman was silent for a while that Athrun thought she wouldn't answer him. But she proved him wrong when she spoke. "Don't take Aaron away from me." She mumbled in a low voice that Athrun wouldn't hear if he hasn't got that superb coordinator hearing of his.

And his heart ached even more. For her. He hate seeing her worried like this. Without any warning, he pulled her in his arms and let her lean against his chest. She struggled to get loose for a while but eventually she caved in when he wouldn't let her go. "I know you're worried about what might happen if the world finds out about him. I hope I can tell you that he won't get affected by it but I can't. Because it's not going to be that way." He said as he rested his chin atop her blonde head. "You know we have to let everyone know about him."

"But if that happens, we have to let everyone know, too, about us." He added.

Cagalli groaned as she rubbed her eyes with the heels of her palms tiredly. "You're getting married and we're having a divorce." She said without looking at him thus not seeing how his emerald orbs hardened at what she'd said. "Do you know how would that affect everyone's perception about Aaron? I don't want him to get hurt."

_Then stop this nonsense about the divorce and come back to me. _Athrun mused. Cagalli Yula Attha is such a stubborn woman. Really stubborn that sometimes he had the urge to bang her head against the wall so as to knock some sense into her. Well, he'll probably not live after that. She would surely kill him and if ever, by some good fate, he survived, Kira would rip him to pieces. So, banging her head against the wall is out of the equation. "Then I'll postpone the marriage and the divorce." He said which made her look up at him. "How about I make you a deal?"

"D-Deal? What kind of deal?" She asked curiously, momentarily forgetting that she's still in his arms.

"I'll sign the divorce papers if you and Aaron would come live with me for a year. Like a normal family. If we're going to introduce him to the world, it should be under the setting that would be, if we can help it, easy for him."

Cagalli thought about it for a while. It is surely a good offer. It would make him sign the divorce papers. But most of all, Aaron would benefit from it. She would do anything for her son. "Okay. Deal." She said as she offered her hand to him so they could formally seal their deal.

But Athrun brushed her hand away. "If you don't mind, darling, I have a nicer way to seal our deal." Then before she could react, he had pulled her closer to him and he gave her a short hard kiss.

Cagalli was blushing furiously when he finally raised his head. She pushed him away. "Idiot." She muttered then she left the room hurriedly.

Athrun chuckled as he leaned back onto the couch. "Cagalli, why are you making it so complicated?" He mused loudly as he stared at the ceiling.

* * *

><p><em>I'm not here to say I'm sorry<em>

_I'm not here to lie to you_

_I'm here to say I'm ready_

_That I've finally thought it through_

_I'm not here to let your love go**  
><strong>_

_I'm not giving up, oh no_

_I'm here to win your heart and soul_

_That's my goal_

* * *

><p><strong>CAGALLI: It's not me who's making it all complicated. It's her. *Points at Mel*<strong>

**KOICHII: *looking as innocent as ever* Me? What are you talking about?**

**ATHRUN: …**

**KOICHII: Well, guys, if this isn't complicated, it would be boring.**

**CAGALLI: *huffed* Whatever. But I like the baby. *smiled then turned to Athrun* I want a baby like that, Athrun!**

**ATHRUN: *chokes***

**Song: That's My Goal by Shayne Ward  
><strong>


	12. Moving Out, Moving In

**Riko Chiaki:**** I thought of having a paparazzi at first so it would be let out to the public that they're together and they have a son but I reconsidered. Who's the author of Crab and Crabby? Or was that the title? :D**

**Fate Camiswhil:**** Athrun doesn't need to fall back… She hasn't even fallen out of love. She's just, well, too stubborn about it. Hehehe Don't worry. She'll be back with him… I guess. XDDDDDD Err… Athrun has a message for you. At the bottom of the page. XP**

* * *

><p><strong>Do I Really Know You At All?<strong>

**12. MOVING OUT, MOVING IN**

"Aunt Lacus!" Aaron exclaimed enthusiastically when he saw the pink-haired woman in the living room of their house with his Uncle Kira the moment they got home. He instantly ran towards her and gave her a bear hug. "I miss you!"

Lacus smiled as she hugged Aaron back. "I miss you, too, Aaron." She kissed the boy's cheek. "Uncle Kira told me that you already met your daddy." Aside from Uzumi and Kira, Lacus and their other friend, Miriallia, also knew about Aaron.

The blonde boy nodded happily. "Yep! We went to Daddy's resort. It's so nice there."

Lacus felt the happiness and excitement radiating from Aaron and couldn't help but be happy for him. "I'm happy for you, Aaron."

"Lacus, when did you arrive?" Cagalli asked as she and Athrun entered the living room. They've just came back from the resort and instantly went here so she could pack hers and Aaron's things. **(Remember their deal?)**

The pink-haired lady kissed Cagalli's and Athrun's cheek. "I arrived yesterday. Dad still have a few things to finish so he and mom will be here tomorrow night."

"How's the vacation?" Kira couldn't help but ask. He could see something in Athrun's expression. He seemed… happy.

"It was nice! We did many things." Aaron exclaimed. "But Uncle, Daddy said we won't be staying here anymore. We'll stay with him starting tonight." He added which surprised Kira, made Lacus smile and Cagalli blush. "Why can't we all stay in one house?" He asked confusedly.

"Well," The brunette scratched his head, searching for the right answer. "I guess it's just the way it is. We are family but you have to stay with your immediate family. And that is your mommy and daddy."

"I'll just go pack." Cagalli said. Let Athrun answer Kira's questions.

"I'll help you, Cagalli." Lacus offered. When the blonde woman nodded, she turned to Aaron. "Let's help, mommy, Aaron."

"Okay!" Aaron agreed cheerfully then the three of them went upstairs.

Kira then turned to Athrun. "So?"

Athrun shrugged as he sat down on the couch. "Well…"

* * *

><p>"Spill." Lacus immediately said when they're already in Cagalli and Aaron's room.<p>

"Spill what?" The blonde asked innocently as she got Aaron's clothes from the closet. She'll pack them first. She knew what Lacus is asking about but chose to play innocent.

The pink-haired lady sighed. "Come on, Cagalli. Tell me what's the score between you and Athrun? What happened at the resort?" She asked curiously. "Are you two a couple again?"

"No."

Lacus frowned. "Then, why?"

Cagalli sighed this time. "We decided to let everyone know about Aaron so we had a deal. We'll be living together for a year. For Aaron. To protect him. Then after that, he'll sign the divorce papers." And her heart ached at that.

Lacus shook her head. Cagalli is really the most stubborn person she ever knows. She knows Miriallia would pull her hair out of frustration if ever she knows about this. Cagalli and Athrun are obviously still very much in love with each other but the blonde woman is just so stubborn about it. "But you still love him." That wasn't a question.

"My feelings have got nothing to do with this." Cagalli said. "Plus, he's getting married." And that hurt, too. "Aaron is more important to me now. I will do everything just to protect him, Lacus."

Lacus looked at her bestfriend then she patted her blonde head. She smiled when Cagalli looked up at her. "Just follow what your heart says, Cagalli. It will lead you to the right way." She said. "And don't worry about Aaron. You're not alone. You have Kira and me. We'll help you protect him. Plus, Athrun wouldn't let anyone hurt Aaron."

Cagalli suddenly hugged Lacus which surprised the pink-haired woman. "Thank you, Lacus." Lacus smiled.

* * *

><p>"This will be your room." Athrun said as he led Cagalli and Aaron to the boy's would-be room. They're now at his condo unit.<p>

"Wow!" Aaron exclaimed. The room is two times larger than his own room in their house in France. The room's motif is blue. **(A/N: Dark blue that's close to Midnight Blue. I hate Baby Blue.) **The bed is also of the color blue and it can accommodate two people. There's also a computer on the study desk and a personal mini fridge. **(A/N: My ideal room. So that I won't have to go out to eat. LOL.) **It's complete of appliances, too! From flatscreen TV, radio and the likes. Yeah, you get it. "I like it!" The boy exclaimed as he jumped on the soft bed and sprawled there.

Athrun and Cagalli watched their son with a smile. He is really cute. Then Aaron sat up on the bed and looked at them. "Aren't you going to let Mommy see your room, Daddy?" He asked, innocently.

Cagalli blushed. "I don't-"

"Why, of course." Athrun said, cutting Cagalli off. He smiled when she glared at him. "Come on, darling. I'll show you _our _room." He held her elbow and led her out of the room. But not before giving his son a wink.

"Do we really have to share a room?" Cagalli asked as Athrun dragged… err, led her to his room. Living with Athrun for a year is already unbearable **(A/N: Oh, whatever, Cagalli.) **and she have to share a room with him? "I can just stay in Aaron's room." She added when he didn't respond to her.

Athrun shook his head. "I only have two rooms in here and if you stay with Aaron, how will you explain it to him if he asks why aren't we sharing a room?" He asked. "Look, if you want him to have a normal life, we should at least do what married couples normally do. If you won't do it for me then do it for Aaron instead."

"B-But…"

He sighed this time. "Fine. If you don't want, have your way then." He said as he opened the door of his room and pulled her inside. "This, is my room."

Cagalli's jaw practically dropped open when she saw the room. If she thinks that Aaron's room is great, well, boy, Athrun's is on another level. His room is actually a 3-room suite **(A/N: How big is that condo unit anyway? O.o?)**. The first room is the main room wherein a coffee table, a huge couch, a radio component, a mini fridge and a flatscreen TV is there. The second room is the actual bedroom where the king-sized bed is there. There's also a sitting area near the window where a loveseat is located with lots of pillows. The third and last room was made into a bathroom. The blonde woman's eyes practically turned into saucers when she saw the bathroom. It's so huge! It has a bathtub that can take 3-5 people, a shower, and a Jacuzzi! **(A/N: I'd go spazzzz! XD) **"You call this a room?" She practically shrieked at the blue-haired man watching her amusedly.

Athrun scratched his head as he smiled sheepishly. "Well, yeah. What else can you call this one?" He asked.

Cagalli pouted as she crossed her arms on her chest. Sure, this bastard is freaking rich. She likes the room. Goodness, the bed is really tempting her. She just want to lay down there and bury herself in its softness. "This isn't fair." She said as she stared at Athrun accusingly.

"Why?"

"Because…" She started to think of a reason but couldn't find any. "Just because!" She exclaimed irritably which made him laugh. "Don't ever think I'm going to share the room because of you. It's because of these!" She gestured to their surroundings.

"I'm not saying anything yet. Don't be so defensive." Athrun said. He chuckled when she blushed furiously. "You wanna try the Jacuzzi?" He asked as an afterthought.

"Actually, I-" She stopped short then she blushed furiously. "No way! No way I would try it with you!" She exclaimed.

Athrun looked confused at her for a moment then he laughed when he realized what she'd said. "I wasn't talking about that, darling. I was just asking if you want to try it. By yourself." He then walked towards her with a mischievous grin which made her gulp. She took a step backward. "Are you that eager for me, _Cagalli_?" He asked, purring her name.

Cagalli shivered at the way Athrun mentioned her name. She took another step backward. "Woah!" She exclaimed in surprise when the back of her knee touched the bed and caused her to lose balance.

"Hey!" Athrun reached out to hold her but he, too, lost his balance when she held onto him tight. "Ow." He mumbled as they fell on the bed with him atop her. "You alright?" He asked.

"Ummm… yeah." Cagalli mumbled, blushing even more when she realized their position. "Err… Athrun, can you get off me now?" She asked.

"Don't wanna." Athrun said childishly as he buried his face at the crook of her neck which made her breath hitch. He used his full weight to trap her on the bed. He love holding her close to him. Like this. He closed his eyes as he inhaled her scent, committing it to memory. "Cagalli… don't leave." He murmured.

Cagalli's heart was pumping mad that she thought it would burst any second now. "Athrun, get off me." She said again but he didn't move. In fact, he didn't respond at all. That's when she felt his calm breathing against her neck. She looked at him and realized that he'd already fallen asleep. "Fell asleep eh." She mumbled as a slow smile graced her lips. He really looks cute while sleeping. She tried wriggling out from under him but he just, subconsciously, tightened his hold on her. She sighed. "Now what?"

* * *

><p><strong>ATHRUN: She's the one making it complicated, Lynx. If she would just forgive me, I wouldn't have done it. Oh, well. I know she'll come back to me because I won't give up. :D<strong>

**KOICHII: I've seen lots of babies that look like Cagalli and you! *shows him the pictures.***

**ATHRUN: *nosebleed***

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I think this chapter is lame. *I'm not fishing for any compliments here. I just think it's lame. Tell me what you think. Thanks! It's appreciated.**


	13. My Lady in Red

**Fate Camiswhil:**** Oh, thanks. So yeah, I got that from crabby and crabbie hehe. Update on your fic soon. Pretty please! With chocolate and marshmallows and strawberries on top? XDD Athrun's having a hard time but there's a slow progress already. Slow but still progress. XDDD**

**littlemsstrawberry:**** Yeah. I think I should just change it from condo unit to a penthouse or something. Hehe. Thanks!**

**Riko Chiaki:**** IKR. I super love the bedroom. I would never want to leave the house if I have a bedroom like that. LOL. Kenji will be back very soon. Don't worry. Athrun should get a nosebleed after all, I almost got one, too when I saw alll those babies. Haha.**

**lazypanda51244:**** Thank you! I'm trying to update fast. :D**

**Sandyx5:**** Hell, yeah! Hahahahaha those babies are so cute! And you started it. XDDDDD**

* * *

><p><strong>Do I Really Know You At All?<strong>

**13. MY LADY IN RED**

"Mommy, you're so beautiful!" Aaron exclaimed when he saw his mother that night.

Cagalli smiled then she kissed the boy's cheeks. "Thanks, baby." They'll be attending the engagement party of Kira and Lacus tonight. She's wearing a red**[1]** halter top dress with, well, sort of plunging neckline. It reached just above her knees and it's backless**[2]**. Her gold hair, which is now reaching the middle of her back, was tied into a loose bun with a few soft tendrils framing her beautiful face. The only jewelries she wore are a pair of ruby earrings and a bracelet decorated also by ruby stones. On her feet is a pair of heels matching the color of her dress. It has some stones in it that she suspect to be real diamonds**[3]**. Athrun gave it to her a while ago and when she asked him about the stones, he just shrugged and smiled. "You look good, too, baby. You're so handsome tonight." She added as she nuzzled his chubby cheeks.

Aaron giggled. He's wearing a dark suit with a red undershirt. A red rose is tucked on his suit's breastpocket. "We match, Mommy!" He exclaimed cheerfully. Cagalli smiled.

"So, are you two ready?" Athrun asked as he entered the living room. His emerald orbs sparkled as he felt pure masculine admiration when he saw Cagalli. "My, have you seen my wife? We're supposed to leave a few minutes from now." He said teasingly. He'd known Cagalli to be a sort of tomboy and he didn't really expect her to dress up like this. _Very sexy._

Cagalli pouted and she couldn't help but blush when Athrun said 'my wife'. And the way he look right now doesn't help the blush in her cheeks subside. In fact, she's blushing even more! Athrun look even more gorgeous tonight. Like Aaron, he's wearing a dark suit with a red undershirt. Only he doesn't have a red rose on his breastpocket and the first two top buttons of the red undershirt are open thus slightly revealing his strong chest. Heck, he isn't just gorgeous. He's hot and sexy. The diamond stud he wore on his left ear added up to his sexiness. **(A/N: Fine. I'm drooling.)** His slightly disheveled midnight hair isn't helping, too!

"Daddy! We match, too!" Aaron said happily.

Athrun grinned. "Isn't that nice?"

"Can we go now?" Cagalli asked. The sooner this is over and done with, the better. This will be the first time they would take Aaron out into the public and she couldn't help but worry albeit Athrun, Kira and Lacus assured her that everything will be fine.

Athrun, sensing her distress, nodded. "Okay, let's go." Aaron cheerfully skipped towards the door. "Cagalli, wait." He held her left hand to stop her. She looked back at him with a small blush on her face. He smiled. "Here." He pulled a ring from his breastpocket and slipped it on her left ring finger. It's her wedding ring. The one she took off when she left him 5 years ago. Unlike her engagement ring, this ring is just simple. It is made of gold with some ancient Celtic carvings around it**[4]**. "You need to wear it."

"Oh." Cagalli mumbled. She saw that Athrun is wearing his ring, too. She remembered that they have to put up a show. Just a show. And it hurt a little. No, scratch that. It hurt a lot. "Yeah, thanks."

The blue-haired coordinator smiled then he brought her hand to his lips. "You look more beautiful tonight, darling." He said in that sexy, deep voice of his which made her blush again. He chuckled and let her face him when she looked away. "I know you're worried about what might happen later. Don't worry, okay? I'm here." He said reassuringly.

And though she's hurting, Cagalli's heart went at peace when she heard Athrun. After all the years that passed, he still never fails to make her feel safe and secure. That nothing bad will happen to her whenever he's around. She smiled at him. "Thank you, Athrun."

"Daddy, Mommy, we're going to be late!" Aaron's impatient little voice sounded from the doorway.

"Yes, sir!" Athrun replied which made Cagalli giggle. He grinned as he offered his hand to her. "Shall we, princess?"

Cagalli blushed for the nth time that night. "Umm… sure." She mumbled as she accepted his hand. The two of them then followed their son out.

* * *

><p>"Cagalli, you look so beautiful tonight." Lacus said when Athrun, Cagalli and Aaron arrived at the Attha manor. The engagement party will be held there. "Athrun, Aaron, you both look good, too. And…" She smiled amusedly. "You match."<p>

Aaron giggled while Athrun and Cagalli smiled. "Thanks, Lacus." The blue-haired coordinator said.

"Well, well," Kira said as he approached them. "I see we have a new face here. Who is she? And where's Cagalli by the way?" He asked as he ruffled Aaron's blonde her affectionately and winked secretly at him. The boy giggled again.

"Kira, you idiot." Cagalli snapped as she engaged Kira in a head lock. "I'm Cagalli!"

"I know, sis." Kira said with a laugh as he tried to get loose from his sister's death grip. "I was just teasing you."

"Cagalli, I think you should let go of Kira. I don't want to be a widow even before I get married." Lacus said with a smile.

"Ooppss! Sorry, Lacus." Cagalli said sheepishly as she let go of her coughing twin.

"You're Cagalli. Right." Kira mumbled in between coughs. "Though you look very ladylike right now, you're still barbaric." Then he went beside Lacus in case Cagalli tries to strangle him again.

Athrun and Aaron laughed as Cagalli growled at her brother. "Shut up, Kira. Some brother you are."

"Why don't you go inside now?" Lacus suggested. "We'll follow later. Mir, Dearka, Yzak and Shiho are already there." When Athrun, Cagalli and Aaron disappeared inside, the pink-haired woman held Kira's arm. "They're perfect together. Athrun and Cagalli really belong together."

Kira nodded in agreement. "Yes, they are, Lacus. Don't worry, everything will be fine." Lacus smiled.

* * *

><p>"You're really cute!" Miriallia exclaimed as she and Shiho hogged Aaron all to their selves. Aside from Lacus, the two of them also know about Aaron.<p>

Aaron smiled cutely at the two ladies snuggling him. "You're cute, too, Aunt Mir, Aunt Shiho." He said which sent the two ladies into giggling mode. They cuddled him even more. Aaron doesn't mind though. He likes being cuddled by his aunts.

"He really looks like you, dude." Dearka said as he, Athrun and Yzak watched Miriallia, Shiho and Aaron. "Though he's blonde."

"Yeah." Yzak agreed. "No one would ever mistake him as someone else's son. An exact carbon copy of you, Zala."

Athrun grinned. "Aren't I the proud father."

"How are you and Cagalli anyway?" Dearka asked. He and Yzak knew about Athrun and Cagalli's past but like the blue-haired coordinator, they just learned about Aaron recently. Their girlfriends did a good job of keeping it a secret from them for five years. Athrun sighed. He then told the two everything that had happened these past few days.

Dearka whistled. "You think your plan will work?" He asked. "Cagalli is the most stubborn person I've ever known. She even beat Yzak here."

"Hey!" Yzak cried indignantly. "I'm not stubborn!"

"See?" Dearka said, seemingly unfazed by his bestfriend's outburst. "You're being stubborn again."

"Whatever, Elsman." The platinum-haired man snapped then he turned back to Athrun who's watching them amusedly. "Everyone would know about Aaron after this. You know the law." He reminded the blunette about the law concerning children of PLANT citizens.

"And the council would surely take interest in him." Dearka added.

Athrun sighed again. He knew Cagalli is aware of the first one but he isn't that sure what her reaction will be if the supreme council of PLANT would really take interest in Aaron. "Cagalli and I both know about that but we still have to talk about what we should do about it." He said. "As for the second one, I wasn't able to tell it to her since I'm not yet sure if the council would really care about Aaron."

"Dream on, Zala." Yzak muttered. "I would be surprised if the council wouldn't even give a damn about it."

Athrun was about to speak when a familiar soft voice interrupted him. "Athrun sweetie?"

The blue-haired coordinator turned around and his emerald orbs twinkled in delight when he saw a beautiful blue-haired woman smiling at them. "Mom!" He exclaimed as he went to her and hugged her. "Why are you here? Where's Dad? He said you two can't come."

"Apparently, I finished all my work in time." Patrick Zala said as he approached his wife and son. "Hello, son. So, where's this grandson of mine?" He asked as he and Lenore looked around. Then their eyes landed onto little Aaron who's now drinking orange juice courtesy of Mir.

Athrun smiled when he saw his parents' reactions. Lenore's eyes are twinkling in delight while Patrick is grinning. "Come on, guys, I'll introduce you to him." He excused himself from Dearka and Yzak then he led his parents to his son.

Shiho and Miriallia saw them. "Oh, Chairman Zala, Miss Lenore. Good evening." Both girls greeted then they left to give them privacy. Well, sort of privacy since they're in the ball room of the Attha manor and lots of people are there. It's not private after all. But yeah, you get what I mean.

"Daddy, who are they?" Aaron asked innocently, motioning to Lenore and Patrick who are looking fondly at him.

Athrun smiled again as he held Aaron's hand. "Baby, they are my parents, which makes them your grandparents. She's Lenore Zala and he's Patrick Zala. Mom, Dad, my son, Aaron."

"Grandma and Grandpa?" Aaron asked. He then turned to Patrick and Lenore. "Hello, Grandma, Grandpa." He greeted with an adorable smile.

That did it. Lenore couldn't take it anymore so she swept Aaron in her arms and hugged him tight. "Oh, you're so cute! You look like your daddy when he's still a kid."

Patrick, his grin never leaving his face, patted the boy's head. He looked up at him. "Hello, Aaron."

"We'll take care of Aaron for a while, Athrun." Lenore said, still not letting go of her grandson. "You go and have fun with Cagalli." Then she furrowed her brows. "Where is she, by the way?"

Athrun looked around, too, as he frowned a little. Cagalli told him that she'll just talk with her father. His frown, however, deepened when he saw her with her lawyer, Kenji Takahashi, at the balcony. "I'll find her, mom." He said then he turned to Aaron. "I'll be back, baby." With that, he crossed the ball room towards Cagalli and Kenji.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're about this, Cagalli?" Kenji asked the blonde woman. He just found out that Cagalli and Aaron moved in with Athrun last night when Kira told him a while ago. At first he just thought Kira was joking but it was confirmed when he saw Athrun and Cagalli arrive together with Aaron. He obviously doesn't like it and he's going to try to talk her out of it.<p>

Cagalli nodded. She was busy hiding a while ago. On her way back to Athrun and Aaron, several men approached her and asked her to dance. She got tired of rejecting them so she went into the balcony. And that's where Kenji found her. "Yes. If this is the way I can protect Aaron, I will do it." She said seriously.

"You do realize that you're exposing Aaron to the whole world, right?" Kenji asked. "And you know about the PLANT law."

She sighed. "I am fully aware of that law, Kenji and I know the media would have a feast day of this but I admit that I can't protect Aaron alone."

"Kira and Uzumi-san is there to help you. And me." He said which made her look away. He sighed. "Cagalli, you know I'm just here for you."

"I know, Kenji and I'm grateful for it but there are things that anyone but Athrun can't fulfill. Aaron would need his father."

"How about the divorce? And I thought he's getting married?"

"We'll just be together for a year. After everything's settled, we'll proceed with the divorce and he'll get married again." Cagalli replied, surprised at how her voice sounded so casual although her heart's breaking already.

"You still love him." It wasn't a question.

"What we have is already in the past, Kenji. Aaron is the only one that matters now. I'm moving on." She said but felt kicking herself for it. She knows she's lying big time. Moving on is probably the hardest thing to do.

Kenji must've seemed to believe her. He smiled as he held her hand. "You can do it, Cagalli. I'll support you." He said encouragingly.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you two." A deep voice said from behind which made Cagalli and Kenji to look back. They saw Athrun standing a few meters from them. His expression revealed nothing which made it difficult for Cagalli to read his thoughts. "Mom and Dad are looking for you, Cagalli."

"Oh." So Patrick and Lenore decided to come. "Okay. Excuse us, Kenji." With that, she and Athrun left.

"Where are- hey! Why are we here?" She asked, bewildered when instead of taking her to where Patrick and Lenore are, Athrun took her to the dance floor.

"Dance with me." He said as his left arm wrapped around her waist while his right hand found hers.

_I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight_

_I've never seen you shine so bright_

_I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance_

_They're looking for a little romance, given half a chance_

_I have never seen that dress you're wearing_

_Or the highlights in your head that catch your eyes_

_I have been blind_

Athrun badly wanted to know what Cagalli and Kenji talked about a while ago but he doesn't want to ruin both of their moods so he decided against it. "You're really beautiful, Cagalli." He said as he stared at her intently. "Honestly, you surprised me when I saw you. I never thought you'd wear a dress like this."

"Can't I wear a dress?" Cagalli snapped as she placed her right hand on Athrun's shoulder. She could feel everyone's eyes on them and she's getting a bit conscious because of it. _Don't they know it's rude to stare?_

Athrun chuckled as he pulled her closer to him. "Don't mind them." He whispered in her ear, as they are already cheek to cheek. He's fully aware of the stares thrown at them and her obvious discomfort at the attention. "They're just jealous for I'm dancing with the most beautiful woman in the room."

_The lady in red is dancing with me, cheek to cheek_

_There's nobody here, it's just you and me_

_It's where I wanna be_

_But I hardly know this beauty by my side_

_I'll never forget, the way you look tonight_

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You're quite the charmer, Athrun." She said which made him chuckle again. "But if you look at it, most of the ones staring are female." She pointed out. True, most of them are women and, Cagalli noted, they're glaring at her.

"Well," The blue-haired coordinator shrugged. "Can't help it. Everyone loves me." He told the blonde woman who rolled her eyes. He laughed. "I really adore you, Cagalli."

_I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight_

_I've never seen you shine so bright, you were amazing_

_I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side_

_And when you turned to me and smiled, it took my breath away_

_I have never had such a feeling_

_Such a feeling of complete and utter love, as I do tonight_

"Pft." She snorted. "Adore, my ass."

"Yes, I adore your ass, too."

She hit him on the shoulder lightly which made him laugh. "Pervert." She muttered but she's smiling. She doesn't know what's with Athrun that he could both annoy and amuse the hell out of her. One time, she's snarling at him while the next, she's laughing with him. He's the only one who can do it though.

"Guilty."

She rolled her eyes at him. Although there's still some tension between them, Cagalli prefers that they just keep things light to avoid stressing each other that much. "I wonder why I keep up with a pervert like you."

"Because I'm too good-looking and you can't resist me." Athrun retorted playfully.

She grunted. "Conceited. I had to give up Louis, though." She sighed dramatically for added effect. "He's that French guy I met. We would always have hot sex every night."

"Some of us have to make sacrifices, you know. I have to end up my liaison with Alessandra, the Italian maid, when you and I decided to get back together."

"Sucks."

"She certainly does." He laughed when she sent him a withering stare.

"You are really one hell of a pervert, Athrun Zala." She said. "And I thought Dearka's the only pervert here."

"Hey, don't blame me. I'm a pervert only for you." He smirked when she blushed again.

"Whatever." She grumbled as she looked away only to be forced to face him again. "What?"

_The lady in red is dancing with me, cheek to cheek_

_There's nobody here, it's just you and me_

_It's where I wanna be_

_But I hardly know this beauty by my side_

_I'll never forget, the way you look tonight_

"I love you, Cagalli." With that, his mouth then came crashing down on hers.

"Eh?"

* * *

><p>The sound of Athrun's voice talking to someone in the main room woke up Cagalli the next day. <em>Where am I? <em>She silently mused as she took in the strangely familiar surrounding. "Oh, right. Athrun's apartment.**[5]**" The blue-haired man is already out of the bed and she could hear him on the main room. And, she thought, he sounded annoyed. Curiousity got the better of her so she got up from the bed and went to the main room.

Athrun is seated on the couch on the main room. He's keeping one eye on the news and another on the morning stock reports on his laptop while talking to someone on his phone. His expression told Cagalli that he's not happy at all. "We haven't talked about that yet, Mr. Stevenson. The news just came out now. I'll inform the council after we've talked." He listened to the one on the opposite line then he let out an irritated sigh. "Yes, yes. I know. I know about that. You don't need to remind me. Good day." He then tossed his phone on his side. "Damn council. They just can't wait. Bugger that." He cursed.

"Really Athrun. You should learn how to speak your mind." Cagalli said which gave him a start.

He smiled as he got up and approached her. Then without any warning, he pulled her to him and gave her a short hard kiss. "Good morning."

She blushed as she pushed him away. "What are you doing?" She shrieked. Did he just kiss her? But she still has morning breath! _Ugh. I didn't just thought about that._

"I kissed you." Athrun replied casually. He smirked when she blushed even more.

"Idiot." She muttered but she couldn't help but stare at his lips. Those kissable lips which turned her like melted ice cream last night at Kira and Lacus' engagement. She swallowed hard. Of course he'd kissed her several times for the past weeks but that was the first time he did it in front of her family, friends, and the media. As a result, reporters began to chase them both on the party so they had to leave early.

But Athrun's fun didn't just end there. Cause when they get home, and seeing that they're alone, he jumped her again. Aaron had stayed with Lenore and Patrick for the night because the two can't seem to get enough of their grandson. And Cagalli couldn't help but blush as what happened last night replayed in her mind.

_**Flashback:**_

_**The moment the door closed behind them, Cagalli found herself trapped between Athrun and the door. "What-" She wasn't able to finish what she was saying for he captured her lips again in a fiery kiss. "Athrun…" She panted when he released her lips.**_

"_**I want you, Cagalli." Athrun whispered in that sexy, deep voice of his. Before she could reply, his mouth traveled down her neck and stopped at the sensitive part. He then began to suck and bite her there.**_

"_**Ath… mmmm…" Cagalli's mind is shouting at her to push Athrun away. It's not right. They shouldn't be doing this. But her body seemed to have its own mind at its own for her hands went to Athrun's midnight tresses and tangled her hands there, this time pulling him back to her mouth.**_

_**Athrun smiled to himself at what Cagalli did. "Cagalli…" He swept her off her feet and carrying her in his arms, bridal style, without breaking the kiss, he walked to their bedroom.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Are you done appraising me?" Athrun's amused voice pulled Cagalli out of her reverie. She blinked several times then she blushed furiously when she realized what he just asked. He smirked. "How was it?" He asked teasingly again.

"Shut up." She snapped at him. "You looked annoyed a while ago. Something the matter?" She asked just to change the subject.

Athrun frowned then he sighed when he was reminded of the call. He turned serious. "We need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>[1] Though Cagalli's always wearing green dresses on the anime, I decided to let her wear red here. She looks good in red, too.<strong>

**[2] Sorry for not giving you a good description. I'm not good with dresses and the likes. LOL.**

**[3] Shoes with diamonds. Got it from one of J.D. Robb's **_**in Death **_**series where Roarke gave his wife, Eve, shoes with diamonds on it.**

**[4] Again, got the idea of the wedding ring's design from J.D. Robb's book, **_**Ceremony in Death, **_**where the design of Eve's wedding ring was explained. It was a gold band with some ancient Celtic carvings around it that means protection. Since Eve is a cop and is constantly in danger, Roarke had it personally carved out for her. Why Celtic? Roarke is of Celtic descent. Who in here have read the **_**in Death **_** series? Too bad making a fic out of it isn't allowed. Tsk.**

**[5] I've decided to change Athrun's place from condo unit into an apartment since a condo unit isn't that big.**

**A/N: It's up to you guys to decide if something really happened between them that night after the engagement or nothing. Yeah. XDDD**

**Song: Lady in Red by Chris De Burgh**


	14. Decisions

**Riko Chiaki:**** Yeah. After 48 years. Hehehe. I can write a lemon but don't have the guts to publish it. Maybe someday. :D**

**littlemsstrawberry:**** Thanks! I'm trying to make my chapters long. :D**

**Fate Camiswhil:**** Ahahahaha! The dresses. Well, Cagalli looks good in dresses. And… err… the something happened part… well… XDDDDD I was really sleepy the other night. Lol. Fell asleep in front of the computer. XD**

**Miyu Nanami:**** The red dress, I think, highlights her gold hair. Hehe. Yeah. Maybe they'll get closer in the next chapters. Who knows. XDD**

**Sandyx5:**** Don't blame Athrun and Cagalli. Blame the author. XDD**

**Cagalli2889:**** Thanks!**

**It's really been a long time! XDDD I don't really know the names of those people in the supreme council of PLANTs so I'm making up names.**

* * *

><p><strong>Do I Really Know You At All?<strong>

**14. DECISIONS**

"What about?" Cagalli asked. She could sense that Athrun is serious and it somewhat worried her.

He led her to the couch and they sat there side by side. "That one who called a while ago is Chad Stevenson. He's one of PLANT's councilmen." He saw her froze but he ignored it. "I'm getting straight to the point. The news about Aaron has reached the PLANTs already and they're interested in him." He admitted. Given their history, Athrun knows that it's best to be fully honest with her.

Cagalli paled. "Interested? What do you mean?"

"It's still not out into the public but once Dad retires, the council wants me to be the next PLANT chairman. And they've been bugging me to get married and have a child. You know the law, Cagalli."

"I don't want this." The blonde woman said as she swiftly got up. Athrun grabbed her wrist to stop her from leaving. "Let me go! I knew it. You would take him away from me!" She exclaimed, tears now falling down her cheeks.

"No, it's not what you think." Athrun said frantically. He pulled Cagalli towards him and hugged her tight from behind. "Cagalli, listen to me first please." He whispered in her ear. "I'm not going to take Aaron away from you."

"But… you're bringing him to PLANT." She countered, just letting Athrun hold her. It would surely break her heart again if they would take Aaron away from her. The boy is her world. "We shouldn't have brought him to the engagement last night. We should have just hid him instead." She looked up at him with teary amber orbs which broke Athrun's heart. "Athrun, don't let them take Aaron away. Please."

The blue-haired coordinator touched his lips on her forehead. "No, I won't. No one will take Aaron away from you, Cagalli. I won't allow that. I promise you." He said sincerely. Come hell or high water but he won't let anyone hurt the two most important people in his life.

"What are we going to do about it?" Cagalli asked as she leaned against his chest tiredly. "It's the law. They would forcefully get Aaron if we don't take him to PLANT." And she's now starting to hate that law.

Athrun pulled her back down the couch then he let her lean against him. "It's not really that hard, you know. Wait a minute." He raised his hands in surrender when she glared at him. "We'll go to PLANT then. The council offered me a position in the council so I could stay there. I want you to come with me. You and Aaron."

Cagalli was silent for a while. She thought about Athrun's offer. It wouldn't do any harm, right? They'll be complying with the law, Aaron would still have the normal family and the two of them wouldn't be separated. Being with Athrun, too, would just be the icing on the cake. She slowly nodded. "If it will be for Aaron's good, I'm fine with it." She decided. Athrun smiled.

* * *

><p>After a week of processing Aaron's papers and Athrun's resignation as ambassador of PLANTs to Orb, the little family went to PLANTs. As opposed to Cagalli being worried, Aaron is really excited. It's his first time to travel out of Earth and he really wants to see his father's homeland. Though he's a bit sad for he won't see his Uncle Kira for a long time.<p>

Athrun's house in the PLANTs is a lot bigger and a lot more elegant than his house in Orb. Here, he has several servants and even a butler. They all greeted Cagalli and Aaron warmly. And as expected, the little boy instantly got their affections.

"I'm glad you're all here." Lenore said as she hugged Cagalli, Athrun and Aaron one at a time. Athrun had informed her of their arrival that day so she instantly went to see them. Patrick is at work so she came alone. She held her grandson longer before letting him sit on her lap. She's obviously really fond of the boy. "So, what are your plans?" She asked the couple.

"We plan to enroll Aaron at ZAFT Academy." Athrun said. He and Cagalli had talked about it already. Aaron has already begun schooling when he was four in Paris and he'll continue his studies in the most prestigious school in the PLANTs.

Lenore nodded in approval. ZAFT Academy is named after the military defense unit of the PLANTs and it is the leading school of science and technology in the whole known universe. Only the best of the best are accepted there. Athrun and Kira had graduated in ZAFT Academy together. "What's your plan, Cagalli dear?" She asked the blonde woman who just stayed quiet beside Athrun. "You'll surely get bored with Athrun at work and Aaron at school."

"Well, I'll be starting my new job in here, Aunt Lenore." Cagalli said with a smile. "I'm an editor of a magazine in France and when my boss found out that I will be here in the PLANTs, she decided to transfer me here as the editor-in-chief of that magazine that circulates here."

Lenore smiled. "That's good to know." She said. "And please, stop calling me Aunt Lenore, Cagalli. Mom is fine."

Cagalli blushed at the woman's words while Athrun and Lenore just smiled. The blue-haired woman got up from her seat. "I'll be leaving now. I'm expecting you three at home for dinner tonight." She then leaned down to Aaron and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you tonight, _il mio piccolo angelo._**[1]**" The blonde boy giggled. She kissed Athrun and Cagalli, too, and then she left.

Cagalli stood up, too. "So, I have to go to work and meet the people there." She told Athrun and Aaron who are looking at her.

Athrun nodded as he got up, too. "I'll drive you there, then."

"Eh? No, it's alright, Athrun." Cagalli said as she waved her hand. "Who would watch over Aaron? You just stay with him. I can manage. I'll take a cab."

Athrun sighed. "Okay, fine. We'll pick you up at six then we can go to Mom and Dad's house."

She smiled and nodded. "Sure." She then turned to Aaron and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll go ahead, baby. Be a good boy and don't give daddy headache huh?"

The blonde boy nodded cheerfully. "Yes, mommy! I'll be good." Cagalli smiled again then she turned to go. "Mommy, aren't you going to kiss daddy goodbye?" He asked ever so innocently.

Cagalli blushed furiously while Athrun smirked. "Yeah, Aaron's right, Cagalli. Where's my kiss?" He asked with a mischievous look in his emerald orbs.

Cagalli glared at him secretly so that Aaron won't see it. "Oh, kisses are only given to little boys. Last time I checked, you're not little nor a boy."

"Because I'm a man?" Athrun asked. "Or to be exact, the man of your dreams?" He chuckled when she blushed and glared at him again.

"Come on, Mommy. Give daddy a kiss!" Aaron exclaimed which had Cagalli thinking for a while that her son and Athrun are conspiring against her.

Cagalli sighed frustratingly then she looked at the blue-haired man who's still grinning at her. She glared at him one more time. "Bastard…" She mumbled under her breath so Aaron wouldn't hear it.

But Athrun heard it. His grin widened then he took a step towards her. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Fine. I'll do it then." With that, he pulled her in his arms and kissed her long and hard.

And it happened again. That feeling when he touches and kisses her. The feeling that only the two of them exists in the world and nobody else. She felt her heart melt at the sensations awakening in her just because of that kiss. She held onto his collar and pulled him closer as their tongues battled with each other.

They were both breathing heavily when they parted. Both of them flushed up. What was intended to be just a simple goodbye kiss turned out to be a hot and passionate one **(A/N: Aaron was watching! Baaaddddd!)**. Athrun planted a kiss on her forehead as he held her against him a little longer. "We'll see you later, then. Take care. I love you."

With her heart still pounding in her chest, Cagalli nodded and left. Athrun then turned to his grinning son and grinned back. The two of them then did a high five.

* * *

><p>Even after she arrived at her new workplace, Cagalli was still thinking about the kiss she and Athrun had shared a while ago. <em>I love you. <em>She blushed again when she remembered what he said. She shook her head. _Stop it, Cagalli. You have to focus. You're meeting your new colleagues now. _She mentally castigated herself as she entered the building.

She went to the office of the general manager **(A/N: I don't know who she should go to on her first day so pardon me.) **and talked with her for a moment. She's a woman in her early 30's named Grace Connelly and she reminds Cagalli of her friend in Orb, Murrue Ramius.

"So I'll take you to your department, Cagalli. Everyone's waiting for you to meet them." Grace said then the two of them went to the 3rd floor where the heads of the different departments are housed in.

Cagalli nodded. She was ushered by Grace into the 3rd floor. It has many rooms which, she explained, are the offices of each head. "Your office is the last room to the left, the one nearest to the conference hall. Your staffs and everyone are waiting at the conference hall." With that, she opened the door to the said hall and they went inside.

There are many people inside waiting for them. All was quiet. Cagalli got nervous suddenly. What if they don't like her?

"Everyone," Grace started. "This is Cagalli Yula Attha-Zala." The blonde woman gave a start at the name then began to blush lightly. "She'll be the new overall editor-in-chief starting today as replacement of Cindy." She then turned to the woman beside her. "You wanna say something, Cagalli?"

Cagalli nodded. She stepped in front and faced everyone who is looking at her. "Good morning. I'm Cagalli. I've worked as an editor back on earth but I still don't know how you guys work here so please help me. I'll appreciate it very much. And I hope we can be good friends." She said then she bowed respectfully at them.

"Cagalli, are you the princess of Orb?" One guy asked.

"And are you really Athrun Zala's wife?" One girl chimed in.

Cagalli was at lost for words. "Err…" She finds it really uncomfortable to have her personal life being questioned. She was thinking hard for any reply when a familiar red-haired woman approached her.

"Hi, Cagalli. I'm Meyrin Hawke. Good to meet you at last. I'm the head editor of the fashion section." She said with hands extended to the blonde woman.

Cagalli looked intently at her. Meyrin Hawke. The name rings a bell. Where had she heard that name? And that face, that smiling face, is so familiar. Then it hit her. She looked at the woman intently and felt something unpleasant in her chest as she recognized her as Athrun's fiancée. Yes, the woman in the article with him. It was her. She's so sure of it.

Meyrin got confused when Cagalli just stared at her. "Uhm, Miss Cagalli, is there something on my face?" She asked.

The blonde woman blinked several times. "Err… no. Nothing. Sorry." She then accepted Meyrin's hand and shook it while mustering up a smile but failing miserably. She can't smile. Not even fake it. She really never thought that the day would come that she would meet that woman whom Athrun had fallen for. She can't even say that she's pleased to meet her because she really doesn't feel pleased at all. Had she known that the woman's here, she wouldn't have accepted this job in the first place.

After that, Grace introduced her to everyone in the room. Though Cagalli's able to muster up even a slight smile, deep inside, she's still troubled about Meyrin. If the woman's here, it's not impossible for her and Athrun to see each other. She knew that she doesn't have the right to feel jealous but she just can't help it. But more than the jealousy she felt, she's feeling even more scared. Scared that she'll lose Athrun. Again. _Oh, shut it, Cagalli. You want to be divorced from him, right? Why that feeling now? _Her brain mocked. She sighed. Stupid brain. Stupid feelings.

* * *

><p>Cagalli was busy reading the papers stocked on her desk when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." She said without looking up from what she's reading.<p>

She heard the door open and someone came in. That person stopped in front of her desk. "Nice office you've got here." A familiar deep voice said which made her look up in surprise.

The first thing she saw are smiling emerald orbs and it made her heart beat faster than normal. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

Athrun shrugged as he sat on the couch in her office. "If you have forgotten it, I told you I'll pick you up at six. It's already six fifteen, darling." He said.

"Oh." She mumbled. She had been too engrossed in reading the articles to be approved for that month's issue that she hasn't noticed that it's already dark. "Where's Aaron?" She asked again when she noticed that the boy isn't with him.

"I dropped him at Mom and Dad's place a while ago." Athrun said as he leaned back on the couch. "I was having this feeling that you want to be alone with me." He smirked when she blushed and glared at him.

"You're really full of yourself, Zala." Cagalli muttered dryly but she couldn't help but be happy just for that simple teasing that he did. _I'm crazy. _"I'll just clean up." She added as she began to fix her things. After a few minutes, the two of them then went out of her office.

"So, how's work?" Athrun asked as they headed for the elevator. There are still a few people working but most of the employees had gone home already.

"Err…" Cagalli thought of something to say as they went inside the lift. "I-"

"Wait up!" A familiar petite voice called as an equally petite hand held the elevator door before it closed. "Thank goodness." The red-haired woman mumbled as she got inside the lift.

Cagalli froze when she recognized the girl. She hastily looked up to Athrun who's staring at the woman still panting in front of them. "Meyrin?" He asked.

Meyrin looked up when she heard the familiar voice. Then she broke into a smile and suddenly lunged into Athrun making him hit his back on the wall. "Athrun! It's been a long time! How are you?" She asked when she recovered.

Athrun chuckled as he slowly got loose from the red-head's grasp. "Well, I'm fine. And it's not really a long time. We've seen each other last month." He said which made Meyrin pout. He chuckled again.

Cagalli just quietly watched the two interact. She couldn't find her voice. She couldn't describe what she felt when Meyrin suddenly hugged Athrun. She looked away from the two and tried her best to tune them out.

She gave a start when Athrun suddenly wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She looked up again at him and blushed when she realized that he's looking at her. He smiled then he turned back to Meyrin. "Mey, I know you've meet her already but I'm introducing her to you now as my wife. She's Cagalli." He said. "Darling, Meyrin Hawke. A close friend."

Meyrin smiled at Cagalli. "You're lucky to have a man like him, Cagalli." She said. And Cagalli could feel something in the other woman's voice. Sadness? Jealousy? She's not really sure.

Confused with her own thoughts and feelings, Cagalli smiled at Meyrin. "Thank you." Was the only words she uttered. She doesn't know what to say anymore.

Good thing the elevator arrived at the ground floor already and Meyrin turned to go out. "Nice meeting you again, Cagalli. And Athrun, see you around." She winked at the blue-haired coordinator before she left which made him smile warmly.

And it also didn't miss Cagalli's eyes. A familiar ache suddenly hit her hard on the chest that she clutched it subconsciously. How could she have hoped and believed that Athrun still loves her? _Because he told you so. _Her heart whispered. _Che. And you'll believe it just like that? Of course he'll make you feel loved so that you'll lower your defenses and trust him then he'll get Aaron away from you. _Her mind countered. She rubbed her temples warily. She shouldn't be feeling like this. She has to think with her mind from now on or else, she'll wake up one day and find that it's not only Athrun who's gone from her life but Aaron as well. And she knew she couldn't live with that.

* * *

><p>"You alright?" Athrun asked as they were going to Patrick and Lenore's home. Cagalli had been quiet ever since they left and it's unnerving him. He can sense that she's bothered about something.<p>

She nodded as she smiled weakly at him. "Yeah." She answered curtly then she turned back to watching the view out of the car window although she couldn't see that much because it's already dark.

Not satisfied with her answer, Athrun reached out to her with his right hand and touched her hair. Her reaction really surprised him. She cringed away from his touch like he burned her with it. "Cagalli, what's wrong?" He asked again. This time, worry is now evident in his voice and expression. He stopped the car on the side of the road and turned to her.

"Nothing's wrong, really." Cagalli said as she still looked away from him. Her heart is now beating fast because of his touch. She hadn't meant to react like that. His touch just felt a little different for her after what she saw at the elevator a while ago. _Oh, God. What's happening to me?_ She gave another start when Athrun cupped his chin and let her look up at him. Her amber orbs widened when she realized that he'd leaned closer to her and that their faces are so close already. "What-"

He silenced her with a kiss. It was just a short one. He then slid down to her shoulder and buried his face there. "You're worrying me. Whatever you feel, don't hide it from me, Cagalli." He breathed against her skin, making her shiver involuntarily. "What's really wrong?" He asked again as he looked back at her.

Cagalli bit her lip to stop herself from speaking. She knew that by the way he's looking at her right now, she would spill out the truth once she opens her mouth. She just shook her head as she pushed him away. "N-Nothing…" She croaked as she distanced herself away from him. Almost sticking herself to the door. "I'm fine." Athrun sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] Italian for 'my little angel'. :D<br>**

**A chapter short of the previous one. I was at the dentist for the past few days and couldn't go online that much. *Sigh* I still have lots of fics to finish. D:**

**Anyways, please read and tell me what you think.**

**`KOICHII**


	15. Trouble?

**Fate Camiswhil:**** Cagalli Yula Athha Zala is one of my favorite names. Lol. Yes, she's afraid of falling for him even more because she knew that in the end, it'll be her who's hurting. That's what she thinks. XD. Maybe I'll let her ask Athrun about Meyrin or maybe not. :D**

**Riko Chiaki:**** Yeah. I wanna have Cagalli as a beta-reader. HAHAHA lol**

**littlemsstrawberry:**** Hehe It's alright. Thanks!**

**Cuteshe:**** The engagement's a fake one. It's just bait for Cagalli to come back to Orb after staying for 5 years in France. But who knows what will happen next? XD**

**Saki-Hime:**** Me, too. Stubborn women who doesn't admit their feelings are irritable. Yes. But then, if she confess to Athrun right now, the story would end early. XD Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Do I Really Know You At All<strong>

**15. Trouble?  
><strong>

"Teeth?"

"Check."

"Hair?"

"Check."

"Lunchbox?"

"Check."

"Laptop?"

"Super check."

"Okay, you're ready to go to school." Cagalli said with a smile after she and Aaron finished checking the latter's appearance and things. It's Aaron's first day in Zaft Academy today. He's in 1st grade and it's obvious in his expression that he's so excited about it.

"Are you two ready?" Athrun asked as he approached Cagalli and Aaron. The couple will be sending the boy to school together.

Aaron nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, Daddy! Very ready." He said with a grin. Athrun chuckled then the three of them left the house.

"Don't worry, Mr. and Mrs. Zala, we'll make sure that Aaron will learn from the best." Talia Gladys, the headmistress of Zaft Academy, said. "And don't worry about his safety, too. We know that Aaron is a very important kid so we won't be letting our guards down. He's safe with us."

Athrun nodded. "We'll expect that, Ms. Gladys. Thank you." He said then he turned to Aaron who's sitting beside Cagalli. "We'll fetch you later, Aaron. Don't go with anyone you don't know, okay?"

The blonde boy smiled and nodded. "Yes, Daddy."

"Good." He then stood up. "Let's go?" He asked his wife.

Cagalli nodded then she stood up, too. She turned back to Aaron and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Don't give Ms. Gladys and your teachers headache, okay? Be a good boy."

"Yes, Mommy, I won't." Aaron said cheerfully then he gave both of his parents a kiss. The couple then left.

* * *

><p>"I'll drop you off to work then." Athrun said as he and Cagalli went back to his car.<p>

"Ah, no, I'm fine." The blonde woman said as she shook her head. If Athrun would bring her to her office, he might see Meyrin there again and she's not yet ready for another surprise meeting.

The blue-haired coordinator frowned. Cagalli has been acting weird since last night. He didn't force her to talk last night so as to avoid suspicions from Patrick, Lenore and Aaron. But now, when they're alone, his curiousity increased tenfolds. "Cagalli, is something bothering you?" He asked. He held her wrist to stop her from getting out of the car.

"What makes you say that?" She asked as she flashed him a fake smile. "Nothing's bothering me. I'm just tired."

Athrun's frown deepened but he didn't push it. He knew that she's lying and he'll find out what's bothering her sooner. "Then let me bring you to work. You can rest while I drive." He said as he started the car.

Cagalli sighed as she leaned back on her seat and closed her eyes. She wanted to ask Athrun about Meyrin. Oh, Haumea knows that she's dying to do so. However, much as she wants to know the answers to her questions, she's also afraid of hearing it. Afraid that once she hears them, it would break her. After all those five long years, she has come to accept that he's one of those who matters to her. Matter enough that even one word from him would either make or break her heart. He has that certain power over her. _If I know, you just want to see Meyrin. _She thought bitterly, her heart aching again. "Am I allowed to have a boyfriend?" She suddenly asked out of the blue.

Athrun coughed when he heard her. "What?" He asked, surprised. Where the hell did that come from? "Why?" Was the only thing he could muster. _Great, Athrun._

Cagalli shrugged without opening her eyes. She found out that it's easier to talk to Athrun with her eyes closed. That way, she wouldn't be distracted by him. "You know, we're just pretending though we're really married. Are we allowed to have any other relationship for the whole year we'll be together?"

If her eyes are open, she would have seen it when Athrun's knuckles went white as his grip on the steering wheel tightened. "Why? You want to have one?" He asked, with a very cold voice that she found annoying.

"No, I-"

"Good." He said then he stopped the car. She opened her eyes and realized that they've arrived. "Don't think of doing something like that. I wouldn't want to hurt Mom, Dad and Aaron." He added coldly. "Now get out. I have a meeting 5 minutes from now."

Cagalli stared at him for a moment. He isn't looking at her and he looked pissed. As to what he's getting worked up on, she doesn't know. Oh, she's really dense, isn't she? She shook her head then she got out of the car. Once she got out, Athrun then sped off without any word. "Jerk. What's the matter with him?" She muttered irritably as she went inside the building. "Idiot."

But at least he and Meyrin didn't bump into each other today.

She smiled.

* * *

><p>"WHAT!" Cagalli exclaimed in surprise. "No way would I agree on that, Grace!" She glared at the general manager. Who cares if she's higher in rank than her?<p>

Grace Connelly just shrugged at the blonde head editor's reaction to what she'd said. She told her that the heads of the magazine want to make an exclusive interview with Athrun Zala – his new job, family and his secret wedding with her five years ago. It would be a great scoop for Athrun Zala isn't just any ordinary man. He's the current chairman's son and the Zala heir. Added to that, he's rumored to be the next PLANTs chairman. Grace agrees with the plan. However, the only problem is-

"No." Cagalli firmly said while crossing her arms on her chest. "No way would I let you do that. I don't care if you fire me. It'll not only involve Athrun but Aaron as well and I don't want that to happen."

"Aaron won't be involved, Cagalli. Just a few pictures and-"

"NO!" Cagalli yelled. Then she sighed when she realized that she just yelled at her boss. "I'm sorry, Grace. I'm just worried about Aaron. So please understand."

Grace sighed. "How about I make you a deal?" She said. The blonde looked at her suspiciously. "Okay, we go on with the plan of making an exclusive interview with Athrun but we won't have any pictures of Aaron or something that would show him off to the public plus you'll be the one doing the interview. How about that?"

Cagalli thought for a while. It's a pretty good deal. She could protect Aaron and interviewing Athrun would be easy for they're living together under the same roof. "Okay, fine. I will do it." Grace beamed.

* * *

><p><em>Sigh.<em>

A brow twitched.

_Sigh._

A head shaking.

_Sigh._

Another twitching brow.

_Sigh._

"WILL YOU QUIT IT, ZALA!" Yzak yelled at the blue-haired coordinator who has been sighing for several minutes already. It was quite a bother for the silver-haired coordinator since they're reviewing some documents for tomorrow's meeting.

Athrun looked at Yzak then at Dearka who's chuckling softly beside him. "What?" He asked, confused on Yzak's sudden outburst.

"Athrun, you've been sighing a lot for the past five minutes." Dearka said as Yzak fumed even more in anger.

Athrun stared at the two of them for a moment. "Did I?" He asked. When Dearka nodded, he sighed again making Yzak growl.

"What's the matter with you, you idiot?" Yzak asked, annoyed. It's rare to see Athrun Zala disoriented like this. Though it's fun to yell at the blue-haired coordinator, it doesn't help to have him acting weird when they're doing something important. By the way, like Athrun, he and Dearka are also part of the supreme council.

"Problem in paradise?" Dearka, who's the playboy, asked. He grinned when Athrun sighed once more. "What? You weren't able to fuck her?"

Yzak hit the blonde coordinator hard on the head. "Idiot! Take your mind out of the gutter."

"Hey," Dearka protested as he rubbed his head. "That's the most common problem of married couples."

"She wants to have a boyfriend."

"Huh?" Both Yzak and Dearka whipped their heads and looked at Athrun as if he'd grown two heads. "Who wants to have a boyfriend?"

"My mom."

"Your mom wants to have a boyfriend?" Dearka repeated, his eyes wide as saucers.

Yzak whacked him on the head again. "Are you really an idiot? He means Cagalli." He snapped.

"Cagalli wants a boyfriend? Tell her I'm available!" The blonde exclaimed enthusiastically. This time, it was Athrun who whacked him on the head. "Ouch! Geez, I'm just joking, Athrun."

"So, why did you say Cagalli wants to have a boyfriend?" Yzak asked, obviously intrigued.

Athrun sighed which made Yzak twitch his brows again. "She asked me a while ago if she's allowed to have another relationship for the whole duration of our deal." He said. "Plus, she's acting weird since last night. She's awfully quiet and I can feel that she's avoiding me."

"What happened before she began acting weird?" Dearka asked.

"I went to her office to pick her up for dinner at Mom and Dad's place. She's still fine and then when we got into the elevator –" Athrun trailed off, finally realizing what's wrong. "Oh, crap." He then stood up. "I'm going ahead, guys! See you tomorrow." Then without waiting for any reply, he dashed out of the room. He needed to talk to Cagalli. He needed to clear it up to her.

"What the fuck." Yzak cursed but Athrun was already gone to hear it. "Great bastard Zala. He left the paperwork to us."

* * *

><p>Where did Athrun go?<p>

Obviously, he's now at Cagalli's office building. He just realized a while ago what's the matter with her and he intends to clear it up. He needs to explain to her that Meyrin is nothing else but a friend to him.

"Athrun? Is that you?" A petite voice asked behind him which made him look back. He saw Meyrin approaching. "It is really you." She said with a smile. "What are you doing here?" He's at the floor where the offices of the editors-in-chief and the head editor is located.

"Oh, I'm going to see Cagalli." Athrun replied as he walked side by side by Meyrin.

"Lucky woman." The red-haired said with a giggle. She then turned again to Athrun with a hopeful smile. "How about dinner later, Athrun? You know, just like the old times."

Athrun smiled. He and Meyrin are close friends during college. Actually, she's his closest girl friend and he treats her like a little sister. "Sure." He said. "I take it, same place?"

Meyrin's smile widened. She nodded cheerfully. "Of course! Your treat, too."

The blue-haired coordinator laughed. "It's always my treat, isn't it?"

"Whatever." Meyrin said as she playfully stucked her tongue out to him. Athrun laughed again. He knocked on Cagalli's door when they both reached her office. They both stepped inside when they heard a soft 'come in'.

Cagalli looked up from her laptop and her expression became blank when she saw Athrun and Meyrin. Both are smiling. "Yes?"

"I have the fashion articles ready for this month, Cagalli. Here." Meyrin said as she placed a thick folder on the blonde woman's table. "They've been checked for three times already but if you want, you can recheck them." She smiled. "I'll go ahead." She turned to leave but not before turning to Athrun. "See you later, Athrun."

Cagalli's brows rose at Meyrin's last statement. "Later?" She asked.

Meyrin nodded, still smiling. "Yeah. We'll be having dinner tonight. Just like the old times. Sort of a walk down memory lane." She then looked worried. "You won't mind, right?"

"The dinner or the walk?"

Meyrin laughed. "You're really funny, Cagalli. Later." With that, she left the room.

The blonde woman then turned to Athrun who's sitting comfortably on one of the huge couch in front of her table. "And why are you here?" She asked, her voice, just like her expression, is neutral.

"Meyrin's just a friend." Athrun said as he looked at her. He sighed when she again raised an eyebrow at him. "She's a friend from college. Just that."

"But an article says you two are getting married." Cagalli said. She's obviously not believing him.

Athrun ran a hand on his midnight tresses then he got up and approached her. She just stared at him. "Look, that's not-"

"No, _you _look." Cagalli cut him off. "I don't care what your relationship is. Just remember that you're still married to me. To me, Athrun. Not to her."

Athrun frowned as he stared intently at her. She stared back at him. They stared at each other for a moment then he sighed again. "Okay, where's this jealousy coming from? There's nothing to be jealous about. We're just friends."

Cagalli scowled at him as she got up from her seat. "I'm not jealous! Why would I be?"

"Yes, why would you?" He shot back, his temper getting the best of him. He slapped his forehead lightly. "Cagalli, again, she's just a friend. We'll just go out as friends. I haven't seen her for a month and haven't even thought of her."

"But you're thinking of her now." Cagalli snapped then before Athrun could speak again, she stormed out of her office.

She met Dearka on the hallway. He received a call from Miriallia a few minutes ago to give something to Cagalli. "Cagalli! Good to see you here. Mir asked me to give this to you." He handed the blonde woman a scented envelope. His smile faded when he noticed her scowl. "Err, something the matter?" He asked nervously. Cagalli's not really the best person when she's angry.

Cagalli glared at Dearka which had him paling a bit. "Tell that friend of yours that if I'm jealous, I would have kicked both of their asses already. Jealous, my ass." She then left a really confused and slightly scared Dearka on the hallway.

The blonde man then turned when he saw Athrun coming out of Cagalli's office. "Cagalli seems to be in a bad mood." He commented.

Athrun sighed. "Meyrin and I are having dinner tonight and Cagalli's not happy about it." He said.

Dearka stared at Athrun for a moment. "Man! Way to go, Athrun!" He cheered which made the midnight-haired man glare at him. He coughed. "But must you complicate things?"

Athrun scowled. "What the heck are you two thinking? I'm just having dinner with Meyrin and nothing else. " He snapped then he left Dearka on the hallway.

The blonde man shook his head. "You're sort of dense sometimes, buddy."

* * *

><p>Cagalli was still pissed when she arrived at Zaft Academy late that afternoon. "That bastard. Just friends. My ass. Isn't it obvious that she likes him?" She muttered irritably as she made her way inside the school. She's not that dense. She noticed Meyrin's actions towards Athrun and what the red-haired woman is showing is affection to her husband.<p>

"Mommy!" Aaron's cheerful voice pulled Cagalli out of her reverie. The irritation she's feeling a while ago was replaced by a warm feeling as she watches her son run to her happily.

She knelt in front of him as she took his bag. "How's your first day, baby?" She asked with a smile.

"It was fun, Mommy! We get to do different things and hey, I got three stars! Look!" The blonde boy then showed her his left fist where three emerald stars are there. "Teacher said that they match my eye color so she gave me emerald." The kid narrated happily. Then he looked around. "Where's Daddy, Mommy?"

The irritation resurfaced. "Oh, he's got to do something so we'll go home first." She lied. "Come on. I reckon you have homeworks, right?" When Aaron nodded, she smiled. "I'll help you."

"Yay!" Aaron cheered.

* * *

><p>Athrun arrived at the restaurant on time that night. Meyrin is still not there but he's not bothered the least. He knew that this is one of her games. Back then, she would always arrive late to all of her dates making it look like she's got no time for those men she's dated. And that made them crave all the more for her. Well, except him. Meyrin tried that on him but it didn't work. Mainly because he doesn't see her as more than a sister. Now he could see that she's trying that on him again.<p>

He knew that Meyrin's got a crush on him while they were still in college. When she confessed to him, he instantly rejected her in the gentlest way possible. Now, they're just friends. Or so he thinks.

Thirty minutes passed before the red-haired woman arrived. "Athrun! I'm sorry. Did you wait for too long?" She asked as she sat across him.

"Oh, no. I just arrived, too." Athrun said nonchalantly as he took a sip of the mineral water he ordered a while ago.

Meyrin laughed at his reply. "You really know me, Athrun." She said. "Shall we order then?" She called the waiter when he nodded. "So, how's life being married?" She asked when the waiter left.

Athrun shrugged. "It's good." He said, a smile slowly appearing on his face as Cagalli's image appeared in his mind. "You, how's life?" He asked back.

The waiter came back with their orders before Meyrin could answer. She let him leave then she spoke again. "Oh, I'm good. As you know, I'm the editor of the fashion magazine." She said with a smile. "Though I don't have any boyfriend right now. It's your fault. For announcing that we're engaged."

Athrun laughed which made her pout at him. "You agreed, too." He laughed again when she pouted even more. "Okay, okay. I'll clear it up tomorrow."

"No!" The red-haired woman exclaimed which surprised Athrun. She smiled again. Not her usual girly smile but a rather seductive smile. Her hand made its way under the table and rested on Athrun's knee. "How about making it real?" She asked, her voice almost purring.

Athrun was silent for a moment, his expression unreadable. "Before you do anything that might embarrass you, Meyrin, you should know that I'm really in love with my wife." He said as he took her hand off his knee.

Meyrin shrugged. She then began to eat. "Well, just testing the waters. No harm done." She smiled again at him. This time, it was her normal smile. "Let's just enjoy this, okay?"

"Okay." Athrun replied. What Meyrin did a while ago was swiftly pushed off his mind.

_No harm done… for now._

* * *

><p>-RING!<p>

"Hello? Athha residence. Who's this please?" Kira asked the one on the opposite line.

"Kira,"

"Oh, hey, Cags! What's up?" The brunette asked, clearly surprised that his sister called.

"I have to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Err…"

"Yes?"

"…"

"Cags?"

"…"

"CAGALLI!"

"Hey!" Cagalli pulled the phone away from her ear when Kira shouted. "Don't shout, you moron! I'm not deaf!"

"Well, you're not answering me." Kira replied simply. She huffed. "So what do you want to ask?"

"Err… tell me about Meyrin."

* * *

><p>Cagalli was sporting a huge headache when Athrun arrived at home later that night. He found her on her home office having a phone conversation while pressing the heels of her palm into her closed eyes to stop the headache.<p>

"Yes, I checked that article already. I approve of it. The one that should be changed is the second one. Yes." She pinched the bridge of her nose without opening her eyes. "Yes. That's it."

Athrun frowned. She looks so pale and stressed. He went to the bathroom and searched on the medicine cabinet for a blocker. He opened the capsule and poured its content on a glass filled with a little water. He then went back to where his wife is.

"Okay, I'll check on you tomorrow. Bye." She hung up the phone and rubbed her forehead. _I should take a blocker for this stupid headache. _She mused. But she got surprised when a finger lifted her chin up. She opened her eyes and saw Athrun staring at her. "Hey-" She wasn't able to finish what she was about to say for he had dipped his head and sealed her mouth with his, effectively transferring the now liquefied medicine from him to her mouth to mouth. "What the heck was that?" She asked irritably when he released her. She could still taste him in her mouth. Him and another substance that she has yet to find out what.

"That was a blocker, darling." Athrun casually said as he sat on the edge of her desk while wiping the corner of his mouth. "I could hear your head pounding even from the gate."

"Ha-ha." She muttered sarcastically. "I was about to take a blocker. You don't have to do that."

"I like my way more." He smirked when she blushed furiously. He got up and positioned behind her chair then he began to massage her temples gently. "You shouldn't be working if you're not feeling well."

Cagalli sighed comfortably as Athrun's fingers worked magic in her. The coldness she was feeling a while ago was replaced by the warmth brought by his hands. She wasn't able to suppress a moan when his hands went to her shoulders and began untying the knots in there.

Athrun smiled as Cagalli relaxed against his touch. He bent down and picked her up bridal style. "Let's get you to rest." He whispered in her ear. Already feeling mushy, she just nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck while burying her face on his chest.

_Goodnight…_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm torn between reading manga and updating. Yeah. So please excuse me guys if I can't update sooner. I am so hooked into the mangas I am reading right now. But don't worry, I won't leave my stories hanging. :D<strong>

**`KOICHII**


	16. Finally

**OMG! I cannot believe I am here again! Hahaha! I was thinking of a plot for a multi-chaptered yaoi fic but ended up updating this one instead! Oh well, this chapter is dedicated to apparentdaydreamer who really pm-ed me and asked me to update! Arigatou gozaimasu! :) And to lyn18 because I promised you I will be updating this month so here it is. :D Hope you guys like it.**

**To all the reviewers, THANK YOU~! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Do I Really Know You At All<strong>

**16. Finally**

"Here's the final article of our department for this month." Meyrin said as she placed another folder on Cagalli's table that morning. "Your secretary was on the phone so I just went in directly." She smiled cheerfully. "Oh, how's Athrun? I hope you didn't mind us going out last night. Don't worry, we're just friends. Nothing else."

Cagalli shrugged nonchalantly. Meyrin was getting pleasant. Pleasantly annoying. And she didn't have time to deal with her. _And I don't ever want to. _"I don't mind, Meyrin." She said. "I have this." She raised her left hand and showed the red-haired woman the gold wedding ring on her ring finger. "Athrun gave this to no one else but me. I'm the one he married so why should I be worried?" She smiled smugly when Meyrin's smile disappeared.

"I don't like you." Meyrin said after a few seconds of being quiet. "At first I thought I can force myself to like you but now I'm sure I really can't."

"Ouch. That hurt." The blonde woman said sarcastically. Then she glanced coldly at the red-haired woman. "Let's just be professionals, shall we?"

"I can do that." Meyrin replied, her tone frosty. "I take back what I said a while ago. You should worry about me and Athrun, Cagalli. We were friends since high school and I _know _him." She smiled with contempt at the blonde and then turned on her hell and left.

When Meyrin was gone, Cagalli stared onto the closed door for a moment. She remembered her conversation with Kira last night…

"_So what do you want to talk about?"_

"_Err… tell me about Meyrin."_

_Silence. Then Kira spoke quietly. "What's the matter, Cags?"_

_Cagalli bit her lip. She couldn't tell Kira her worry. Not now. "Nothing Kira, okay? Stop being so paranoid. I was just curious. I met her the other day. We're working together on the magazine."_

_Kira was silent for another moment again then he said, "Well, what do you want to know?"_

"_She said she and Athrun have been friends since high school. You were together with Athrun ever since you two were babies so you should know. How did they meet?"_

"_We both met her when we were sophomores and she's a freshman." Kira began. "She was one of those girls who worked like backstabbers. You know, she pretended she didn't like Athrun, though I could clearly see she's head over heels on him, and she acted to help those girls confess to him. Of course they were all rejected. I didn't really like her. While slowly eliminating her rivals, she was also doing things to be close to Athrun."_

"_Did Athrun realized it?"_

"_No. Sadly, he's too much of a gentleman to even think bad about Meyrin. I couldn't tell him my suspicions either for I knew he wouldn't believe me."_

"_Did she and Athrun had a relationship other than being friends?"_

"_No. When she confessed to Athrun, he immediately rejected her."_

_Cagalli knew she should be relieved with that knowledge but her gut wouldn't just settle down. "But it doesn't mean Athrun doesn't feel anything for her."_

"_Okay, I will be honest with you. Athrun liked her for a while but that's all. It vanished when he saw you on father's birthday party. He loves no one else but you, Cags. Don't doubt that…"_

"I don't know, Kira." She murmured to herself. "I don't know. Compared to me, she'd been with him longer and she knew him that much. I only knew he likes the beach and the color red. Except it, I virtually know nothing about Athrun."

* * *

><p>"Daddy, where are we going?" Aaron asked. Athrun fetched him from school that afternoon. He noticed that they weren't on the road back home so he got curious.<p>

Athrun smiled at the curiousity shown on his young son's face. He didn't answer until he stopped the car in front of his favorite bakeshop in PLANT. "We're here." He said as he stopped the ignition. "This is my favorite bakeshop in PLANT. They make the most delicious cakes and breads in the whole place and I especially like their Blueberry Cheesecake."

Aaron's emerald orbs widened then he clapped his hands happily. "Yay! Cake!"

Athrun got amused at Aaron' reaction. Hand in hand, they walked inside the small but cozy shop. An old couple owned the place and it looked like it was still that way. "Good to see you, Athrun." The woman, Anna, said with a smile when they walked in. She then turned to the curious Aaron. "My, is he your son? I've heard about you being married and being a father. I haven't looked in the internet or in the news but they were right when they said that he's really an exact copy of you." She smiled at Aaron. "I just baked chocolate chip cookies. Would you want some?"

Aaron smiled back at the woman. "Yes, please."

"Oh my, so cute!" The woman gushed. Then she turned to her husband who just came from the back, bringing a tray of freshly-baked danishes. "Look who's here, Daniel. And look who he brought."

The man called Daniel, a man in his seventies but still as active when he was fourty, looked at Athrun then at Aaron. Then he blinked. "If it's really Athrun! How are you, boy? And is this your son? What a fine lad. Hello, I'm Daniel Gregory."

Athrun smiled as the couple, Daniel and Anna**[1]**, fussed over Aaron. "I fetched him from school and I decided to let him try the best breads and cakes in PLANT."

Anna grinned while Daniel thumped his chest proudly. "Then you've come to the right place, sonny."

* * *

><p>Cagalli was cleaning up her desk when her phone rang. She decided to call it a day, though it's still mid-afternoon, since she couldn't concentrate in her work. She'd take a break today and return tomorrow rather than make a mistake.<p>

She picked up the noisy gadget and saw that it was Athrun. "Hello?"

"Am I disturbing you?" Athrun asked on the opposite line.

"Ah, actually no. I was just about to leave for home. Why? Is everything alright? Did something happen to Aaron?" She asked worriedly.

Athrun chuckled. "Calm down, darling. Nothing happened to him. Let's go home together then. We're here in midtown. We'll wait for you here."

* * *

><p>Aaron was having a strawberry cream cake when Cagalli arrived at the bakeshop 30 minutes later. She raised an eyebrow at Athrun, asking him silently why the two of them were there and eating cakes and pastries.<p>

"Hi, darling." Athrun greeted when she sat down beside him. She blushed slightly when he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, her gaze went from him to Aaron who was grinning at her.

"To eat cake."

She frowned at her husband. She was about to retort something sarcastic when Aaron raised a forkful of strawberry cream cake to her lips. "Mommy, try this one. It's so delicious!"

Cagalli opened her mouth and tasted the cake. "Mmm… great. This is great." She turned to a smiling Athrun again. "That one's made here? That's really good."

"Ah, my heart. Thank you for the compliment, young lady." Daniel, who placed a plate of chocolate cake in front of her, said. He smiled at Cagalli. "Are you, by any chance, this little guy's mother?" He asked, motioning to Aaron.

"Yes, I'm Cagalli."

"Nice to meet you, Cagalli. I'm Daniel Gregory. My wife and I owns this shop. I think your son's just like you, not like that guy." He motioned to Athrun who laughed.

* * *

><p>"So this is your favorite bakeshop." Cagalli said as she looked around the place. They're settled at the corner so she could easily see the activities in the room. There are several customers, both dining in or taking out cakes or pastries, and she can clearly see that they're not just walk-in customers but long-time patrons of the bakeshop.<p>

Athrun nodded as he took a sip of his coffee. After introducing Cagalli to Daniel and Anna, she and Aaron went on tasting almost every cakes in the shop. "Kira and I would always come here every afternoon. It was Mom who introduced this place to us. Anna and Daniel were her classmates in college."

"I like them."

"So do I." He smiled at her. "And Daniel makes the most delicious cakes here in PLANT."

"I wouldn't argue with that." Cagalli said as she finished her strawberry cream cake. She was about to get the cup of tea in front of her when he stopped her. "What?"

"You have something at the corner of your mouth." Athrun said, his eyes on her mouth. "Here, let me." Before she could do anything, he had dipped his head and nibbled on the corner of her mouth. "Hn. This is much sweeter than I thought." He smirked when she glared at him while blushing.

"How sweet!" Aaron said which made Cagalli blush even more. "Mommy's blushing!"

"Aaron!" Cagalli exclaimed in surprise at her son's teasing. She turned to glare at Athrun who chuckled. "Shut up."

He raised both of his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. Aaron, stop teasing Mommy. Finish your food so we can go home."

"What's your favorite cake?" Cagalli asked in impulse.

Athrun looked at her for a moment. Then he smiled. "The Strawberry Cream Cake."

"Be serious, Athrun." She said, fighting the urge to blush but losing it.

He leaned closer to her. Ignoring the stares they're receiving, he leaned even closer until they were nose to nose. "I really like it, darling. But I like it even more now."

* * *

><p>"She talked to me today."<p>

"Meyrin?"

"No. The Tooth Fairy."

Athrun raised an eyebrow as he sipped on his wine. They're now in the sitting area of their bedroom suite, having dinner. Aaron was already asleep in his room. "Did she give you a penny?" He asked with a grin. "It's natural for her to go to your office. Your workmates after all."

Cagalli rolled her eyes at him. "Oh, shut up, Athrun. I know you know that wasn't the case. Told me she doesn't like me." She said blandly as she brought a meatball to her mouth. "So what did you talk about over dinner?" She asked, surprised at how her voice sounded so casual.

Athrun shrugged as he copped a meatball from her plate. "The old days and the developments of our lives. Apparently, she couldn't get a boyfriend because of the ad we placed on the papers about us getting engaged." He laughed when he saw Cagalli's expression. "I have something to confess. That was just a ruse for you to come back. I was pretty desperate so when she suggested it, I instantly agreed. It worked out after all."

"I really hate you, Zala!" She exclaimed as she hit him on the shoulder. She was relieved now at what she'd found out. So the engagement wasn't real. That means…? She looked at him. "I think she was hoping of getting you. So when it didn't work out and you turned her down, she came to me." She gave Athrun a withering look when he just stared at her. "I know, ace. I'm not stupid. Anyways, she's hoping I'll get pissed off and confront you and then you know what she wanted to happen."

"Given our history, she expected you to leave again." He chuckled when she scowled at him. "What she didn't realize is you would rather kick asses now than leave."

"Hell yeah. And I'm going to kick her pretty ass if she doesn't stay away from you."

"Darling, I'm touched."

She rolled her eyes again which made him laugh out loud. "Don't think you're forgiven for deceiving me about that fake engagement."

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her down his lap. "So, how should I pay you, madame?" He breathed in her ear which caused her to shiver.

"You're really a pervert. You always think of that." She snapped while blushing.

"That's not true. I think of other things, too."

**[2]**"Still, guys never get tired of sex."

He solemnly nodded. "Indeed, we don't."

"For some, sex is ice cream, and they want a nice variety."

"I've settled on my single flavor." He nuzzled her hair.

She snorted. "Yeah, but you worked your way through the menu a few times first."

He growled which made her laugh. "I love you, Cagalli. My feelings never changed. Oh, maybe it had. I love you more now."

She flicked his nose. "I love you, too, Athrun Zala, you dolt." She pulled his head down to her and kissed him.

"So, there'll be no divorce now?" He asked when they parted to get some air.

"Huh? What divorce?" She asked back.

He grinned at her in a way that made her heart skip a beat. "Darling, I like you. I really do."

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Takahashi here."<p>

"Hello, Kenji? This is Cagalli."

"Oh, Cags! How are you?" Kenji was obviously happy when he heard her voice.

"I'm fine. Look, I called to tell you that I won't file a divorce anymore." She said as she checked her laptop for any emails. She frowned when she saw several work-related emails. After their talk last night, Athrun didn't let her leave the bed early. He didn't even want to get up. Good thing Aaron needed to go to school so he relented. But not before threatening her that he wouldn't let her leave their room one of these days. She just laughed at that.

There was silence on the opposite line that she thought Kenji had hung up. "Kenji? Are you there?"

"Ah, yes. Sorry, Cags. I spaced out. Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm very positive. Athrun and I talked last night and we decided to stick together."

He sighed. "You know what I feel for you, right?"

"And you also know what I feel. I'm really sorry, Kenji." She said then she turned off the phone. She sighed. Then she began to sort out her emails. She knew she's hurted Kenji but she couldn't do anything about it.

Unbeknownst to her, someone had been listening to her phone conversation outside her office. _No divorce anymore, huh? We'll see about that._

* * *

><p><strong>[1] I got the idea of naming the owners of the bakeshop Daniel and Anna from Nora Roberts' series, The MacGregors -Daniel and Anna MacGregor.<strong>

**[2] Got that conversation from J.D. Robb's book, Innocent in Death. XD**

**Note: This fic is going to end soon. Maybe one or two chapters more. At last. Lol.**

**~Koichii**


	17. Another Trouble?

**elgnis rekresreb: Welcome! I don't really like Meyrin. In fact, I find Meer acceptable than her. I dunno why. Hehe... I'm not sure if two chapters are enough but this is nearing its end. :D  
><strong>

**asucagafan: Thank you! My friends in Facebook who are also AsuCaga fans, say that Athrun returned to Cagalli at the end. I'm hoping it's true. I don't know the details though. :)  
><strong>

**apparentdaydreamer: Welcome! At first I planned to make Meyrin a goody goody here but in the end, I decided that it's better if she's evil. Lol. XDDDD  
><strong>

**Saki-Hime: Yes, I really do hope, too, that everyone who wanted to separate them (even the maker of Gundam SEED, if they ever plan to) would fail miserably. :D  
><strong>

**iris: Haha! Thank you! I think there are some who prefer to read without reviewing (like me before I become a writer here lol) but it's okay as long as there are others like you who review. :D Anyway, there will be a scene on the next chapters where Athrun gets jealous of Kenji. Don't worry. And for the random A/Ns... sorry about that. XD  
><strong>

**Cuteshe: Meyrin will SURELY cause trouble. XD  
><strong>

**Fate Camiswhil: I'm back! Yay! The ring Cagalli showed Meyrin was the one Athrun gave her when they got married five years ago (the engagement ring's another story). Do not worry. Athrun will have jealous moments here. :DDDDD And about Meyrin, I hope she goes to hell. LOL.  
><strong>

**rizacaga: Hahaha! I will kick out Meyrin. But later. :D  
><strong>

**Miss Peach: Here's an update! Hope you enjoy it. :)  
><strong>

**A/N: I was planning to update tomorrow, 051812, Kira and Cagalli's birthday but I have to go somewhere and wouldn't be on the internet the whole day so as what I've told my co-AsuCaga fanatics in Facebook, I'm going to update a day earlier than the twins' birthday. Hope you enjoy this chapter guys! If you don't... err... XDDDD**

* * *

><p><strong>Do I Really Know You At All?<strong>

**17. Another Trouble?  
><strong>

"A what?" Athrun asked while they were having breakfast that morning.

"An exclusive interview with you." Cagalli said with a sigh. She handed Aaron his glass of milk. The boy smiled at her which she mirrored.

The blue-haired man's brow raised in amusement. "I'm surprised you agreed to do it." He couldn't help but comment. After all, Cagalli values privacy so much. Especially when it concerns Aaron.

"What? And let the others do it?" She muttered. "The boss is set on having an article about you."

It was obvious in her tone and expression that she didn't really fancy it. Athrun grinned. And he liked to tease her a bit. "So," he drawled as he reached out to her and twirled a blonde lock on his index finger. "what's in there for me if I agree to be interviewed?"

"Free publicity, of course." She hastily replied while trying to shrug off his finger that was now on her neck.

"That's all?" He leaned closer to her and blew on her ear thus making her shiver.

"Athrun…" She kicked him lightly on the shin. "Aaron's here."

"Huh? Where?"

Cagalli looked at Aaron's seat across the table and frowned when she saw that it was empty. How did that kid slip off without her noticing it? "You know," She pushed him away from her. "I really think that you two are conspiring against me."

An amused smile graced Athrun's handsome face. "Really? Care to elaborate, darling?"

"It would take a whole day if I explain it you." She huffed as she stood up.

"I've got all the time in the world for you." He said as he leaned onto his chair.

"Well, I don't." She snapped as she placed the empty plates on the dishwasher.

"Okay, okay," Athrun raised his hands in surrender as he helped her clean up. "I agree to be interviewed. When do we start?"

"I'll inform you. I still have things to fix."

"Okay!"

She looked at him with a wary expression. "Okay, be honest. What are you planning, Athrun?"

"Nothing." Athrun replied with an oh-so-innocent smile that earned another wary glance from his wife.

"Whatever you're planning, you bastard, forget it." She snapped.

"I'm not planning anything." Athrun said then his grin turned mischievous. "Unless…"

"I said forget it."

* * *

><p>"Athrun-sama, you have a visitor." Athrun's personal assistant said when she went to his office that afternoon to deliver another set of papers to be signed. "I told her to schedule an appointment with you for you're so busy but she insisted to see you. She said that it's important. Meyrin Hawke is the name, Sir."<p>

"Meyrin? What could she want?" Athrun asked himself then he turned to his assistant. "Let her in, Amy."

His assistant nodded then left. A few minutes later, she was back with Meyrin following her. "If there's anything you need, Sir, just call me." When Athrun nodded, she turned to the door and left.

Athrun stood up and went to Meyrin who approached him, too. "So, Meyrin, what can I do for you?" He asked after he gave her a casual kiss on the cheek as a form of greeting. "Wait, I'm being a bad host, what do you want? Coffee? Tea? Or –"

"You?" Meyrin playfully said. She laughed when he stared at her for a moment. "I thought you were going to say 'coffee, tea or me?', Athrun. I wouldn't mind."

"Oh." Athrun laughed slightly. "I was about to say wine. But seriously, you don't want anything?"

"If you're one the options, I would." Meyrin said with a seductive smile that Athrun ignored. He's used to her advances already and would just not mind it.

"Sorry, I'm reserved for Cagalli only." He said with a smile as he went to get a cup of black coffee. He needed a drink and albeit he's craving for some wine, he couldn't for it's still working hours.

Because he wasn't looking, he didn't see it when Meyrin scowled at the mention of Cagalli's name.

"So, what could I do for you, Mey?" He asked as he sat across her on the huge couch in his office.

Meyrin crossed her legs which caused her mini skirt to hitched higher and expose a pair of creamy legs. "I'm going to Earth for two months because of my job. I just wanted to make sure that the news about us being engaged would be cleared. You know, I wanted to have a boyfriend, too. It's unfair if it's just you who have a love life."

Athrun laughed when he heard her. "Of course! Of course. I'll have Amy call the press later. Sorry for the inconvenience it caused you, Mey. And thank you for helping me."

"Oh, well." Meyrin stood up while shaking her head. "I'm glad to be of help. Now, I have to go. I still have to finish my current assignment. I'll be leaving next week."

"I'll see you out." Athrun said as he escorted her outside. He told Amy that he would be back then he and Meyrin went to the elevator.

When they were outside, she turned to him before she could get inside her car. "So I'll see you around, Athrun." She said with a soft smile as she looked up at him. A tender expression was on her face.

He smiled back at her. "Yeah. Take care, Mey."

She nodded and still smiling softly, she touched his cheek. "I will. Send my regards to Cagalli and Aaron." Then she got inside her car and drove away.

* * *

><p>"Why are you up so early?" Athrun asked when he saw Cagalli get up thirty minutes after he got up.<p>

"I have a meeting and several articles to finish today." She mumbled sleepily as she went to him and grabbed his mug of coffee and took a long sip. "Mmm… my lifeline." She whispered in bliss then she took another long sip. "Oh yeah, you take Aaron to school today, huh?" Then without letting him reply, she proceeded to the bathroom, bringing his mug of coffee with her.

Athrun shook his head as he got up and followed her. She was at the process of taking off his over-sized shirt that she wore last night before going to sleep when he got in. The mug of coffee was placed on a stand. "When's the interview?" He asked as he turned her around to face him and helped her unbutton the shirt.

"Mmm… The day after tomorrow." She mumbled in a still sleepy voice as she leaned against him. "I'm taking a shower. Get out."

"Make me." He said with a grin as he pulled the shirt off her and tossed it on the laundry. Then he began to strip, too.

"I have a meeting an hour from now."

"A shower wouldn't take long."

"Shower, my ass."

He laughed as he tossed his discarded clothes to the laundry and dragged her to the shower area. He then turned her around so that she would get the full impact of the shower. "You want to do something else, darling? It's fine with me. Jets full, seventy degrees."**[1]** He commanded.

"Seventy –" Cagalli's screams filled the bathroom when she was hit directly on the face by the cold water that came out of the shower. She obviously wasn't a fan of cold showers. "One hundred –" She gasped. "One hundred and fucking one degrees." She commanded and the water temperature instantly changed. "I'm going to kill you for this, Athrun."

Athrun laughed as he pressed a panel on the wall containing the liquid soap. "Later, darling. Let's get you spic and span first. You have a meeting an hour from now, right?"

"Fuck you."

* * *

><p>"Is Aaron not awake yet?" Cagalli asked while she and Athrun were having breakfast at their suite after taking a shower. Well, not purely just shower, if you know what I mean.<p>

"I had one of the maids look after him. He's taking a bath already. That boy is sure independent for his age." Athrun said that with pride in his voice.

Cagalli smiled. "Of course." She glanced at her wrist unit and took note of the time. It was ten minutes before her meeting. She stood up. "I'm going ahead. I'm running late already." She threw him a malicious look. "And it's all your fault."

Athrun grinned innocently at her as he turned on the flat screen television so he could watch the news then he stood up and faced her. "You liked it, too."

"Shut up." She snapped but she let him pull her in his arms and hug her tight.

"I'll see you later then. I love you, Cagalli." He whispered in her ear which made her blush. After several years, she would still blush whenever he gets cheesy or sappy on her.

"Yeah, I know, sucker."

"That wouldn't guarantee you a strawberry cream cake later."

"Fine. I love you, too. Happy?" She sarcastically asked.

"Very." He chuckled as he hugged her tighter. "Take care of my wife."

"That's the plan." She replied as she leaned against him for a few moment, letting his warmth surround her. Then she felt him go stiff. She was about to speak when she heard the news. She turned her head and her eyes went blank at what she saw.

There, on the screen, was Athrun and Meyrin. They were in front of his office building. He's looking down at her with a smile while she's looking up at him with a tender expression on her face. Her hand that was on his cheek indicated intimacy. And it didn't help that they were standing so close together just beside her car.

"Famous fashion magazine editor Meyrin Hawke was seen with The Athrun Zala two times. First was on a restaurant where the two had an intimate dinner and the second was this one. The two also announced their engagement a few months back before Athrun revealed his 5-year secret marriage with Orb princess, Cagalli Yula Athha." A voice of a reporter said on the background. "Athrun and Meyrin looked so sweet here. What could be Cagalli's reaction about this? Stay tune."

Athrun turned to look at the blonde woman when she pulled away from him. He muttered an oath when he saw her eyes and expression had gone blank. "Cagalli –" He tried to reach out to her but she swiftly backed away. He suddenly got frustrated. "Don't tell me you believe that crap?" He asked irritably.

"I have to go." Cagalli's voice shook when she said that and it made Athrun ache for her. She turned to go but he held her arm to stop her. "Please, let me go or this won't be alright." Her voice was pleading and she wasn't looking at him.

"Don't tell me you're running away again?" He asked, irritation and pain were in his voice.

"Please…"

Athrun stared at her amber orbs and saw the hurt and confusion in there. "Shit." He cursed as he unwillingly let go of her. That was the first time he saw that expression of hers. She didn't even had that five years ago when she found out who he really was. It was a look full of pain, confusion and fear. Fear?

Cagalli instantly fled out of the room without glancing back. He rubbed his forehead as he dropped down on the couch. "Damn." Whoever reported it would be so dead.

* * *

><p>The absence of the usual buzz and chatter of everyone when she arrived at the meeting told Cagalli that they've already seen the news. She just ignored it and began to concentrate on the meeting itself and what the boss was saying.<p>

After the meeting, she avoided going out and just locked herself up in her office, finishing some articles to take her mind off things. And to avoid Meyrin, too. Good thing Kira hasn't buggered her at the moment yet because she doesn't want to deal with him for the meantime.

She also turned off her phone and her personal pocket 'link was programmed to direct those who would try to contact her today onto the voicemail. She didn't want to talk to anyone today.

She just checked her link when lunchtime came. There was only one message on her personal palm 'link and it was from Athrun. Her fingers itched to just delete the message without checking its content but it was a petty thing to do. So she opened it.

Her breath hitched when Athrun's handsome face swam into view. "Cagalli, we need to talk. Tag me back whenever you receive this or if you're busy or just too stubborn, I want your time and attention when you get home. Make time for it, Cagalli, or I'm going to kick your ass. I love you." Then the screen went blank.

Cagalli scowled as she stuffed her link on her pocket. "Kick my ass, huh. Let's see whose ass gets kicked, pal."

* * *

><p><strong>[1] Because they're in PLANTs and it's a high technology place, their house is voice-activated. Even in the shower. I got the idea from J.D. Robb's futuristic novel, the <em>in Death <em>series. :)**

**~Koichii  
><strong>


	18. It's A Con!

**OMG. It's been a while since I've been here! And I wasn't able to make it in time for Athrun's birthday! I will cry later. Lol. For now, I will grab this opportunity to thank all those who have reviewed chapter 17.**

**Special mention to (drum roll please): **_elgnis berserker, namikaze-chan, Saki-Hime, Miyu Nanami, apparentdaydreamer, asucagafan, Fate Camiswhil, and Cuteshe. _**Thank you for reading and reviewing minna~! I hope you do the same in this chapter. Teehee~**

**This fic is nearing its end. Ha! At Last! HAHA! This is the second to the last chapter. :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED.**

* * *

><p><strong>Do I Really Know You At All?<strong>

**18. It's A Con!**

Lacus Clyne was happily baking red velvet cupcakes with cream cheese frosting that afternoon when her personal palm 'link signaled. Wondering what Kira could have forgotten to bring to the office again, she accepted the communication. She got mildly surprised when instead of her brown-haired fiancé, it was Athrun on the other line. "Athrun, what a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?"

"I'm fine, Lacus. Thank you for asking." Athrun replied, his expression neutral.

To bystanders, Athrun's expression would be so hard to read but because Lacus knew him so well, she knew that something's not right. "How are Cagalli and Aaron?" She saw his emerald orbs harden for a moment and instantly pinpointed the source of his silent distress –Cagalli and maybe, Aaron, too.

"They're… They're fine, too. How's Kira?"

"Oh, he's alright. A bit pressured on taking over Orb but so far, he's doing good." Lacus placed a heart-shaped cheese cream atop the cupcake and smiled at her work. She'll reserve this for Kira. "How about you? Are you sure you're fine?" She asked, keeping the concern she's feeling off her voice. She knew Athrun wouldn't want it if she fussed over him.

"Yes, I'm fine. Sorry for disturbing you, Lacus. I have to go. Send my regards to Kira."

Lacus gave the midnight-haired man a sweet smile. "Silly, you're not disturbing me. If you want to talk, I'm just here, okay? We're family. Send my regards to Cagalli and Aaron, too."

Athrun forced a small smile as he nodded. "Thank you, Lacus. I will." He then disconnected.

* * *

><p>"What the hell?"<p>

From the last cupcake that she was designing, Lacus looked up to the sound of Kira's irritated voice from the doorway. Wiping her hands on her pink apron, she then went to the living room where the brunette was watching the afternoon news. "Kira, what's wrong?" She asked as she approached him. She didn't hear him arrive.

Kira didn't respond to her. He just kept staring, err glaring, at the flat screen idiot box in front of them. Lacus was about to speak again to get his attention when the topic of the news caught her attention.

"_Famous fashion magazine editor Meyrin Hawke was seen with The Athrun Zala two times. First was on a restaurant where the two had an intimate dinner and the second was this one. The two also announced their engagement a few months back before Athrun revealed his 5-year secret marriage with Orb princess, Cagalli Yula Athha. Athrun and Meyrin looked so sweet here. What could be Princess Cagalli's reaction about this? Stay tune."_

"What the hell is that Zala doing?" Kira muttered through gritted teeth as he got his personal palm 'link. He was about to tag his sister when she beat him to it. "Explain." He snapped at the blonde woman.

"Kira…" There was a warning tone in Lacus' voice but Kira ignored it. He's so pissed right now. How dare Athrun let something like that hurt his sister!

Cagalli opened her mouth to snap back at her brother but reconsidered when she saw something in his expression. She heaved a deep breath. "I don't know what's going on. I don't want to talk about it." She said. "Kira, please?" She added, her voice pleading when the brunette acted to protest.

Kira sighed irritably. "Fine. Not now. But we're going to talk about this, Cagalli." He firmly said. "How's Aaron?"

"Aaron's fine. He's with Patrick and Lenore. They fetched him from school." Cagalli replied, face blank but Kira and Lacus could see that she's not focusing on anything.

"It's a con."

"Huh?" Cagalli looked up and met her brother's serious amethyst orbs. "What are you saying?"

"That video of Athrun and Meyrin shown a while ago."

Cagalli suppressed a sigh. She doesn't want to talk about it now. "Kira, I –"

"No, you listen, Cagalli." The brunette cut her off. Lacus looked at her fiancé curiously. "That video was a con. Don't interrupt." He waved his hand to stop her when she tried to cut him off. "I know a con when I see one. If you look at it closely, you would realize that the angle of the camera and the way Meyrin angled herself is not purely coincidental. Athrun is much taller than her so she angled her body in a way that the camera would get her expression clearly. And when you look at Athrun, you would see that his expression is blank, unlike Meyrin." He explained. "Cagalli, did you hear me?" He asked when the blonde just remained silent.

Cagalli shook her head slightly. "Yes, I heard you, Kira."

"Cagalli," Lacus called which made the blonde to shift her gaze to the pink-haired woman. She smiled softly. "I talked with Athrun a while ago and though I didn't know it that time, I could tell that he's bothered about something. Now I know. You two should talk about it. He loves you. And both of you are hurting."

The blonde remained silent for a moment then she sighed. "Thank you, guys." She mumbled. Kira raised an eyebrow while Lacus smiled.

* * *

><p>Athrun was frustrated.<p>

He'd been waiting for Cagalli for over 5 hours already. And he's still counting. In fairness to him, he didn't really expect that she would tag him back immediately when he contacted her that morning so he called Lacus to talk to her for a moment. He badly needed someone to talk to and the only person he needed, and wanted, doesn't even want to hear his voice.

He pulled the remote control of the mansion's gate from his pants' pocket, willing for it to signal that the gates have opened and she have arrived. He needed to settle this right now. He needed her beside him.

Aaron was away for three days. Patrick and Lenore brought him to their villa in Aprillius so the boy would be spared from the media while he and Cagalli settle things up. The boy was a smart one though and he knew his parents have some problems. Before he left with his grandparents he gave his father a bear hug and told him that everything will be fine and there's no need to worry.

_Aaron's feelings are at risk here, too. And I don't intend to fail him. _The midnight-haired man mused as he got his personal palm 'link. He'd been stopping himself from tagging Cagalli but now he couldn't seem to do it anymore. He was about to tag his wife when the remote control in his other hand signaled.

"Thank you."

Relief so exquisite, it was nearly pain, washed through Athrun the moment he heard Cagalli's voice as he stood up from the couch. He saw her being helped by one of the maids at the doorway the moment he got there.

Sensing his presence, she looked up and their eyes locked. Emerald met amber. She hastily looked away while Athrun heaved another sigh of relief. He knew it was impossible but the thought of her not going home and leaving him again crossed his mind a while ago. "Cagalli, we need to talk."

The blonde woman passed by him and directly went upstairs. He followed suit. "I can't. I have work to finish and submit some articles by tomorrow morning." She said as she went to her home office. She opened her laptop only for it to be closed again by Athrun. She looked at him irritated. "What do you think you're doing?"

"We need to talk." He repeated in a calm but serious voice.

Cagalli huffed then she sat down her swivel chair. Crossing her arms on her chest, she frowned at him. "What about?"

"About that video of Meyrin and me. Do you really believe that crap?" He asked. He sighed irritably when she just remained silent. "You know it's not true. You don't have to be jealous of Meyrin. We're just friends."

"I'm not jealous!" Cagalli yelled which surprised both her and Athrun. She rubbed her face with her palm and closed her eyes. "I'd prefer it if I was just jealous than scared." She mumbled wearily. "She's close to you. She knew more about you than me. She made me realize that I don't really know you at all."

Athrun didn't speak for a moment then he moved towards the window and stared at the garden below. "You want to know everything?" He asked.

Cagalli shook her head. "I don't want but I have to." Kira already told her about Athrun and Meyrin's relationship but she needed to hear it directly from her husband.

He sighed, still with his back to her. "I met her during high school. Kira and I were sophomores back then and she was a freshman. I admit I was attracted to her though for only a short time. I instantly fell in love with you the moment I saw you." He smiled softly at her which sent butterflies in Cagalli's stomach. "When she confessed to me that she likes me as more than a friend, I rejected her. I only treat her like a little sister." He went back to her and knelt in front of her. Cupping her face in his hands, he added, "And I'm pissed at myself for letting you feel insecure about our relationship."

"But –"

He silenced her with a kiss. "Sshh. What Meyrin and I have is nothing compared to what we have. You're the only one I love, Cagalli."

"Athrun…" Tears filled Cagalli's amber orbs as she lunged into Athrun causing them both to fall down the floor with her atop him. "I love you, too." She murmured as she buried her face at the crook of his neck.

Athrun kissed the top of her head then he smiled. "You know, you scared me, too. I thought that you wouldn't go home tonight." He confessed as he held her close. The feeling of her body fitting perfectly against him assured him that she's here, with him, safe and sound. "If you didn't come home tonight, I would surely hunt you down and drag you back here." He added as an afterthought.

She looked up at him. "You will?"

He nodded with a smile. "Yes. Because you belong here. With me and Aaron."

She mirrored his smile then she snuggled back to him. "Love sure is a scary thing, ne?"

"Then let's scare each other off."

* * *

><p>"That was a con."<p>

"Huh?" From burying his face on Cagalli's blonde hair, Athrun looked at her, lying beside him on the bed. "Con?"

Cagalli solemnly nodded. "That video of you and Meyrin. Kira said that it was a con. That Meyrin planned it that way." She said as she watched doubt cloud the midnight-haired man's features.

"But why would she do that? She knows I'm married." He murmured.

"To hurt me. So that I would leave you the moment I would see that. When you turned her down, she went to me." Cagalli looked pointedly at Athrun when he just stared at her. "I know, pal. Don't deny it."

"I wouldn't." Athrun said then he looked intently at her. "I would settle this issue about Meyrin once and for all. Don't worry, princess. She won't bother us again." He promised.

"Make sure of it, pal. Or I would really break her face if she lay a hand on you."

"Oh, darling, I'm touched."

"Sure you are."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's for chapter 17~! The next chapter will be the end. Thanks for all the support, minna! I love you~!<strong>

**Anyways, some of the writers here are my friends in Facebook and Twitter. I wanna be friends with you all. Can you give me your usernames and I will add you in both sites. If only you want to. Sankyuu~!**

**Read and review~!**

**~Koichii**


End file.
